Sonhos de Cinderela
by Melzinha
Summary: Em mundo tão superficial em que vivemos, o que nos resta é sonhar. Sonhos são desejos da alma, são suspiros do espíritos, são asas do coração. Syaoran e Sakura em um romance contemporâneo. UA Sem Magia
1. Chapter 1

Deletei a história (CALMA) e vou repostá-la rapidinho com a continuação. Quando eu comecei a escrevê-la, eu era muito nova e a história precisava de uma certa forma ser amadurecida para que eu conseguisse terminá-la. O capítulo novo de Chamas do Dragão já está escrito também, até o final desse ano terminarei essas duas histórias. Beijo grande e aguardo comentários.

_Melzinha_

U*(*&^YUUUY&&^&*(((()&^^

Sonhos de Cinderela

Por Mel

Capítulo I

_Hoje tudo se faz novo_

O dia amanheceu nublado em plena terça-feira, começo de verão. O sereno da noite tingira toda janela esfumaçando o vidro. Alguns tímidos raios de sol eram barrados pelas cortinas brilhantes que decoravam o quarto cor-de-rosa. Os velhos patins jogados em um canto da mesinha.

O despertador começou a tocar e continuou...por muito...muito tempo.

Sakura (Sonolenta): "Ah...Eu já vou...Só mais cinco minutinhos, pode ser?".

O telefone celular, ao mesmo tempo, emitia a sinfonia de Tchaikovsky. Sakura tentou cobrir a cabeça com o lençol, mas foi em vão. Nada impedia o barulho daqueles insistentes aparelhos. Sem mais opções, retirou a coberta do rosto e com muito custo se colocou de pé resmungando algumas palavras incompreensíveis.

Sakura: (Em meio a um bocejo): "Alô?".

Voz: "PARABÉÉÉNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!".

A menina se assustou soltando um grito agudo. Largou o aparelho no chão que só não quebrou porque caiu no tapete. Era muita maldade gritar dessa maneira com um quase sonâmbulo. Não era? Seu coração bateu tão rápido que parecia que ia sair pela garganta. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes na tentativa de se acalmar.

Voz: "Alô? Sakura? Está tudo bem...Eu ouvi um barulho estranho e-".

Sakura (Pegando o telefone, desconfiada): "Tomoyo é você?".

Tomoyo (Empolgada): "Lógico que sou eu! Escuta você já entrou na internet hoje?".

Sakura: "Eu nem tomei café da manhã ainda hoje. Estava... (Bocejou novamente) dormindo tranquilamente quando você ligou.".

Tomoyo: (Dando pequenas risadinhas): "Eu aposto que sim. O despertador funciona mais como uma canção de ninar para você, não é mesmo?".

Sakura (Espreguiçando-se): "Ligou essa hora para ficar me criticando, é?".

Tomoyo (Rindo mais ainda): "Não! Na verdade, liguei para te dar os parabéns.".

Sakura: (Franziu a testa tentando se lembrar): "É meu aniversário? Pensei que fosse só em Abril".

Tomoyo (Balançando a cabeça): "Não, sua boba! A bolsa de estudos! Os premiados estão na primeira página do site da universidade. Você conseguiu! Vai estudar na melhor faculdade de Honk Kong!".

Sakura (Indiferente e distraída): "Ah que legal eu...".(Finalmente assimilando os fatos): " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

Tomoyo (Afastando o telefone do ouvido): "Até que em fim entendeu. Que dificuldade. (Ouvindo a prima gritar empolgada do outro lado da linha) Não é demais?".

Sakura: "É inacreditável! (Gaguejou):Eu...Con-se-gui. (mexeu no seu tablet sorrindo ao ler seu nome): "Consegui de verdade".

Indiferente aos pulos e sons engraçados possíveis de serem identificados por telefone, Tomoyo começou a traçar planos para a menina, como se fosse junto. Falou de viagens aos pontos turísticos. As ruínas da cidade proibida, os templos. Em fim, a grande Hong Kong.

Sakura prestava atenção em tudo e sorria pensando em sua nova vida. Começou a olhar suas coisas espalhadas pela casa. Teria que arrumar aquilo tudo e fazer caber nas malas, de qualquer jeito.

Tomoyo (percebendo o silêncio): "Hei! Você está ai?".

Sakura (Após um susto): "Sim!".

Tomoyo: "Está tão quietinha. Algum problema?".

Sakura: "Apenas olhando minhas coisas esparramadas...Preciso arrumar tudo. Droga, acabou a bateria do meu tablet. Você está na frente do computador?".

Tomoyo: "Estou. Por quê?".

Sakura: "Pode descobrir quando sai o vôo que eles oferecem aos bolsistas?".

Tomoyo (Após um silêncio): "Sai...Ham...Deixe-me ver aqui...Hoje às 15 horas.".

Sakura: "E que horas são?".

Tomoyo: "Oito horas e...".

Sakura (A todos os pulmões): "AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Preciso arrumar minhas coisas. Avisar ao Touya... Ligar para as meninas, comprar pasta de dentes! (Gritou novamente): "Como assim eles dão o resultado e a passagem para o mesmo dia? Não vai dar tempo de nada e-".

Tomoyo (Interrompendo): "Não esquenta! Estou indo aí para te ajudar. Pode deixar que eu faço suas malas, você cuida do resto.".

Sakura (Soltando um suspiro): "Obrigada...Eu vou adiantando o que dá enquanto isso.".

Desligou o telefone e olhou para uma revista em cima da cômoda. Sorriu de lado...Na capa a foto da universidade que agora seria sua nova casa. Será que se daria bem? Esperava que sim...Sentia algo diferente dentro do coração. Algo especial.

Sakura (Batendo na testa): "Preciso avisar o Touya.".

Discou o número do irmão enquanto folheava o objeto. Sentiria falta de sua querida cidade. Mas... Lutara tanto pra conseguir essa oportunidade. E iria atrás de seu sonho. Levantou-se com o telefone sem fio preso a seu ombro e colocou um bolinho no microondas. Acordar com susto lhe deu fome. Muita fome.

Touya: "Alô? Touya falando...".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Oi Touya... Tenho novidades.".

U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U

Tomoyo saltou do táxi acompanhada pela prima que carregava três malas. Estava desengonçada, quase tropeçando nas próprias coisas.

Tomoyo (Com a voz embargada): "Tem certeza que você ficará bem lá?".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Tenho sim. Graças a Deus, antes do papai morrer ele me ofereceu ótimas oportunidades como a de estudar mandarim. Não terei problemas com o idioma local".

Tomoyo (Um pouco sentida): "Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu não queria que você ficasse sozinha.".

Sakura (Com carinho): "Não vou ficar sozinha...Não se preocupe".

A fila do _check in_ andava depressa. As duas fofocavam em quanto as bagagens e a documentação ficavam prontas para um tranqüilo embarque.

O início de uma nova fase.

Tomoyo (Olhando para os lados): "O Touya não vem se despedir?".

Sakura (Negando tristemente com a cabeça): "Ele disse que estava muito ocupado e além disso, depois da conversa pesada que tivemos ao telefone, eu duvido muito que ele venha e-".

Voz: "Como você fala alto, monstrenga.".

Sakura (Virando-se surpresa): "Touya!".

Ela praticamente agarrou o pescoço do irmão.

Touya: "Desculpe-me pela forma que falei com você... É que eu não quero te perder. Depois da morte do papai, fiquei responsável pelo seu bem estar.".

Sakura (Ainda abraçada): "Eu entendo...Fiquei feliz que tenha vindo.".

O moreno a afastou um pouco e retirou um pequeno embrulho em um bonito papel cor de rosa. Com um sorriso depositou o pacote delicadamente na mão da irmã.

Sakura (Sem entender): "O que é isso?".

Touya: "Abra.".

Com cuidado ela desamarrou a fita que enfeitava e lacrava o presente. Deparou-se com uma linda corrente de ouro com um belo pingente de cravo silvestre, inteiramente cravejado por esmeraldas.

Sakura (Sem conter a emoção): "É lindo!".

Touya (Olhando a movimentação do aeroporto): "Era da mamãe. Ela dizia que quando tivesse uma menina, ela teria olhos iguais ao de esmeraldas. (Sorriu) E tinha razão...".

Sakura (Colocando o objeto no pescoço): "Muito obrigada".

Tomoyo (Interrompendo): "Eu detesto apressar esses lindos momentos, apesar do fato de eu ter esquecido a minha câmera, mas você precisa embarcar logo, Sakura. Antes que perca o avião!".

A menina abraçou novamente o irmão, e em seguida despediu-se da prima que chorava emocionada. Entregou a passagem para a aeromoça, e entrou no conector de seu vôo.

Sakura (Respirando fundo): "Hong Kong. Ai vou eu!".

U*U*U*U*U*U*U*

Era uma tarde calorosa em Hong Kong. Syaoran Li estava confortavelmente instalado em uma das poltronas de sua varanda, no luxuoso quarto da faculdade, pensado no negócio que acabara de fechar. Desde o enfarto que a mãe sofrera, há dois anos atrás, assumira as empresas e os complexos da família, dando sempre o seu melhor. O vento soprava quente. Syaoran gostava muito do calor, diferentemente do frio dos picos de seu treinamento. Quantas noites pensou que morreria congelado? Não sabia contar.

Wei: "Precisa de mais alguma coisa, jovem Syaoran?".

Syaoran (Distraído): "...".

Wei (Falando um pouco mais alto): "Está tudo bem?".

Syaoran (Despertando do transe): "Desculpe-me Wei, não estava ouvindo...".

Wei (Sorrindo): "Perguntei se precisa de mais alguma coisa. Acho que vou ao mercado comprar algumas ervas para temperar o frango.".

Como condição para a estadia do rapaz nos complexos da universidade, seu velho mordomo e tutor deveria ficar com ele. Li não ligava. Na verdade, até gostava da companhia daquele simpático senhor que estava sempre pronto para servi-lo.

Syaoran (Fixando seus olhos na janela, novamente): "Pode ir tranqüilo, não preciso de mais nada.".

Wei (Hesitando por um momento): "Algo o incomoda, jovem Syaoran?".

Syaoran (Respirando fundo): "Não, estou apenas apreciando o calor...".

Wei: "Essa é sua época favorita, não é mesmo?" (O viu balançar positivamente a cabeça) :"Antes que eu me esqueça, sua mãe ligou umas quatro vezes hoje...".

Syaoran (Ficando sério): "Ela deve estar furiosa por eu ter gritado na cara dos anciões que não queria me casar com ninguém que eles escolhessem para mim".

Wei (Rindo): "Você fez isso?" (Olhou para seu pupilo se forma carinhosa) "Seu pai fez o mesmo há anos atrás..."

Syaoran (Surpreso): "Eu sempre achei que meu pai aceitava as tradições sem reivindicar, ou pelo menos, era o que todos me faziam pensar...".

Wei (Sorrindo compreensivo): "Você não queria que os anciões falassem que seu pai se rebelava contra a lei, não é? Por isso que eles foram mais firmes com você. De qualquer forma sua mãe queria lhe dar uma notícia. Os anciões concordaram em te dar um prazo de oito meses para encontrar uma noiva de acordo com a sua escolha, quando esse prazo vencer, e se caso não encontrar ninguém, você casa com a mulher que eles escolherem".

Syaoran: "Oito meses?" (Aflito) "Então eu só tenho oito meses de liberdade, até cair nessa prisão chamada matrimônio? Tenho vinte e cinco, estou na FLOR da idade..."

Wei: "Pelo menos você pode escolher com quem casar. O senhor por acaso não está de caso com aquela morena bonita?".

Syaoran (Encarando o tutor): "Lyu Ma?"

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da moça. Uma mulher muito atraente, isso ele não poderia negar. Tinha cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e grandes olhos castanhos, bonitos e sedutores. Um corpo cheio de curvas e a incrível fama de enlouquecer um homem na cama. E realmente o fazia.

Syaoran (Após uns segundos em silêncio): É uma mulher bonita. Tem curvas fartas (Sorriu)...Mas parece que não preenche o vazio que tem aqui, oh!(Apertou a região do peito) No fundo não passa de mais uma na minha cama".

Wei (Sorrindo mais ainda): "Isso é porque ainda não encontrou o amor verdadeiro, jovem Syaoran.".

Syaoran (Pensativo): "Acha mesmo que o amor existe?".

Wei: "Não só acho, como creio fielmente que ele exista."

Syaoran (Indiferente): "Nos contos de fadas talvez. Mas na vida real é bem diferente. Meus mestres sempre disseram que o amor é para os fracos".

Wei: "Talvez nem em tudo seus mestres tenham razão. (Ele parecia sério) Mas isso só o tempo lhe dirá.".

Syaoran (Chamando o homem que havia virado de costas): "Por que você nunca se casou Wei? Nunca pensou em constituir família?".

Wei (Sorrindo): "A única pessoa que eu amei, morreu há muito tempo, juntamente com o meu filho em um acidente de carro. Desde lá, me dediquei a você".

O rapaz ficou estático. Era muito difícil Wei revelar algo sobre sua vida, ainda mais com aquele grau de profundidade. Gostava muito daquele velho.

Syaoran (Sem graça): "Me desculpe".

Wei: "Não por isso. Agora eu vou antes que o mercado feche".

O mordomo finalmente saiu deixando Li sozinho com seus pensamentos. Amanhã recomeçaria as aulas oficialmente. Sua vida seguiria normalmente, baladas chiques, noites prazerosas ao lado de lindas mulheres...sem compromisso, sem mudança...Apenas o velho Syaoran em sua vida de luxo.

Pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV passando os canais rapidamente. Parou em um canal de fofocas ao notar que filmavam sua mansão ao fundo.

Repórter: "O que a assessoria de imprensa do clã mais influente da China revelou é que o herdeiro do patriarcado deverá arranjar uma noiva de sua escolha no prazo de oito meses. As meninas do país vão enlouquecer com essa notícia!".

Syaoran (Revirando os olhos): "Droga!".

Ele não sabia o que mais o irritava: Se o fato de colocarem sua situação exposta no jornal nacional, ou de ter sua vida controlada pelas malditas tradições.

Syaoran (Pensou cerrando o punho): 'Deveriam explodir o cara que criou as tradições.'.

Estava treinando em dobro para tentar não pensar em sua situação. Tinha vontade de mandar os anciões para um lugar bem feio. Mas não seria algo bom, afinal prometera a sua mãe cumprir sempre com seu dever. Apesar da doença cardíaca tê-la enfraquecido, a presença dela ainda era muito marcante em sua vida. Pegou a espada e começou uma seqüência de golpes em sua sala que daria inveja a qualquer lutador.

De repente um estranho arrepio o acometeu.

U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U

Aeromoça: "Atenção senhores passageiros, bem vindos ao aeroporto internacional de Hong Kong. São dezoito horas e a temperatura externa gira em torno de 25ºC. A _Japan Air Lines_, deseja a todos uma excelente estadia.".

Sakura espreguiçou-se demoradamente enquanto sentia sua coluna voltar ao lugar. Pegou sua bagagem de mão. Despediu-se dos comissários de bordo e após pegar seus pertences, dirigiu-se a um rapaz com uma plaqueta que exibia o nome dos alunos, aguardando com cara de poucos amigos perto da fila de desembarque.

Sakura (Aproximando-se): "Sou Sakura Kinomoto, senhor.".

O homem checou o nome da garota na lista e confirmou, acertando os óculos.

Homem: "Por favor, espere na lateral enquanto os outros alunos se juntam a nós".

Sakura permaneceu quieta observando as pessoas daquele um mundo diferente. Logo os demais alunos se juntaram ao grupo e Sakura seguiu o homem até a 'van' que os deixaria na faculdade. Ninguém trocava uma palavra, parecia que seguiam um caminho estranho até uma prisão. Encantada com a vista, ela não perdia nenhum dos detalhe da cidade. Não demorou muito para desembarcarem na faculdade, onde o diretor veio recebê-los, e explicar as regras de funcionamento interno.

Sakura (Carregando as malas e um papel): "É aqui! Quarto 727"

Abriu a porta e encontrou um cômodo ajeitado, simples mas aconchegante. Perfeito para ela! Pegou o telefone e ligou para Touya e Tomoyo avisando que chegara bem e que estava instalada. Deixou suas malas sobre a cama, procurando por algum botão que ligasse o ar condicionado. Tomaria um banho, conheceria a faculdade e depois arrumaria suas coisas.

A faculdade era repleta de restaurantes, lojas e alojamentos, parecia uma mini cidade. Observou que o vento balançava o vestido verde-água que usava. Não deveria ter deixado Tomoyo fazer suas malas, só tinha roupas que a prima escolhera.

Sakura (Observando as torres do prédio de medicina): "Dá até medo.".

Distraída, Sakura não percebeu a aproximação masculina no seu caminho. O choque foi inevitável. Trombou com tanta força que caiu por cima do rapaz levando os dois ao chão.

Sakura (Completamente sem graça): "Me desculpe, eu estava distraída".

Por um momento Li permaneceu estático observando o rosto angelical há poucos centímetros de sua face. Nunca em sua vida toda, havia visto alguém tão linda como ela. Percebeu que ela fazia força para levantar sem que o vento revelasse mais de suas belas coxas.

Syaoran (Quebrando o encanto): "Não eu é que...(Se recompôs) ...Deveria olhar por onde anda, sabia?".

Sakura (Sentindo as bochechas queimarem): "Me desculpe, eu sou nova por aqui e estava tão deslumbrada com a faculdade que esqueci de olhar para frente".

Syaoran (Um pouco debochado): "Você deveria tomar um pouco mais de cuidado. Faculdade não é lugar para menininhas".

Sakura (Sentindo o tom na voz dele): "Mas eu não sou uma menininha. Sou uma mulher de vinte e dois anos, quase vinte e três ta?".

Syaoran: "Mas parece mais uma menininha de quinze...".

Sakura: "Você é sempre debochado desse jeito?" (Levantou uma sobrancelha) "E quer saber? Se você trombou comigo quer dizer que estava tão ou mais distraído do que eu".

Syaoran (Sorrindo de lado): "Não sou homem de me distrair".

Sakura (Torcendo a boca): "Ah sei...".

Syaoran: "Acho que você não bate bem da cabeça menina, por acaso sabe quem eu sou?".

Ela o encarou profundamente fazendo o chinês ficar sem graça ao reparar no brilho daquelas duas esmeraldas. Havia algo familiar nele, mas não conseguia assimilar os fatos.

Sakura (Sincera): "Não tenho a mínima idéia para falar a verdade"

O chinês espantou-se um pouco com a resposta. Não era comum que as pessoas não soubessem quem 'ele' era.

Syaoran (Fazendo pose): "Meu nome é Li Syaoran..."

Sakura (Sorriu): "O meu é Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer".

Ele não pode evitar de sorrir ao reparar que nem ao pronunciar o seu nome, aquela menina o reconhecera. Kinomoto? Era um sobrenome japonês, não era?

Syaoran: "Kinomoto? Você tem um bom chinês para quem não vem daqui, quase me enganou".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Vou considerar isso como um elogio".

Syaoran (Sem pensar): "E é um, pode ter certeza".

Sakura: "Bom Sr Li, vou continuar meu tour pela faculdade, ainda preciso arrumar as minhas coisas".

Syaoran: (Curioso) "Em qual curso você está?".

Sakura: "Administração com ênfase em negócios internacionais e você?".

Syaoran (Piscando algumas vezes) "Administração com ênfase em finanças".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Legal, acho que teremos algumas aulas juntos".

Syaoran: "É..." (Quebrando o encanto que o sorriso dela lhe causava): "Preciso ir...Vê se não tromba com as pessoas por ai...Se bem que eu acho que você trombou em mim propositalmente (Piscou de maneira sedutora)".

Sakura (Riu com gosto): "Você se acha, não é?".

Syaoran (Sorrindo de lado): "Não me acho (A olhou sedutoramente) Eu sou".

Sakura (Fuzilando-o com o olhar): "Coitado..."

Syaoran (Provocando): "Eu sei que todos me notam".

Sakura (Caindo na provocação): "Nem todos"

Quem era aquele homem que estava acendendo seus mais terríveis pensamentos? Era bem alto, deveria ter quase 1,90 de altura. Músculos extremamente definidos, marcados pela camisa branca que usava. Cabelos castanhos rebeldes, um queixo quadrado e masculino. Um olhar tão intenso que a fazia constranger-se. Da cor do âmbar, parecia uma terra árida e profunda. Sem duvida alguma o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida.

Syaoran: "Ta certo...(Sorriu debochado) Bom, te vejo por ai então".

Sakura: "É, te vejo por ai.".

A menina viu o chinês virar as costas e se distanciar seguindo na direção de um grupo de pessoas em um carro esporte conversível. Pôde escutar vozes agudas exaltadas.

Sakura: "É parece que ele é realmente muito querido" (Pensou alto)

Voz: "Está falando do Li?"

Sakura (Com as mãos no coração): "Que susto!" (Sorriu sem graça).

Fanlee: "Desculpe-me se te assustei, não foi minha intenção" (Sorriu analisando a moça): "Mas respondendo a sua afirmação ele é o cara mais popular da faculdade. Herdeiro do clã mais tradicional da China. O clã Li".

Sakura (Batendo na testa): "Claro! Sabia que o rosto dele era familiar...".

Fanlee: "Pois é, ele está em quase todas as revistas de fofoca...De qualquer forma ele não se mistura muito, é reservado, sorri pouco...Só se da bem com mulheres fartas, se é que você me entende".

Sakura: "Oh sim, entendo..."

Fanlee: "Você é nova por aqui não é?

Sakura: "Sou, acabei de chegar na verdade. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto" (Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a gordinha simpática).

Fanlee: "Fanlee Zu, muito prazer. Em que curso você esta?".

Sakura: "Administração com ênfase em negócios internacionais e você?".

Fanlee: "Mas é muita coincidência. Eu também! Seremos colegas de classe".

Sakura (Sincera): "Que bom" (Colocou a mão do estômago) "Eu não quero parecer rude, mas por acaso você conhece algum lugar bom para comer aqui no complexo".

Fanlee: "A faculdade tem doze restaurantes cinco estrelas, e vinte lanchonetes e mini bares, mas o 'point' mesmo é a "Casa Lu Shai" é um restaurante diferente com comidas exóticas e um preço razoável. Se eu fosse você tentava ir lá".

Sakura: "É longe?".

Fanlee: "Não muito, ande em linha reta e após o prédio Beta, vire a esquerda. Fica na esquina, você vai ver os letreiros brilhantes".

Sakura (Reverenciando): "Muito obrigada!".

Fanlee(Acenando): "Disponha. Agora preciso ir, te vejo amanhã então".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Até amanhã".

A menina andou seguindo as orientações a risca. Ficava sem graça ao perceber a forma com que as pessoas a olhavam. Não tinha noção do quão linda era e do tamanho da atenção que chamava. Sentou-se em uma das mesas vazias esperando que alguém fosse atendê-la. O lugar estava lotado. Viu uma velha senhora lutando para carregar alguns pedidos.

Sakura (Levantando-se rapidamente): "Deixe que eu te ajudo.".

Senhora (Sem graça): "Não é necessário, meu bem!".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Faço questão.".

Senhora (Sentando-se um pouco): "Desde que meu assistente foi pego roubando o caixa, eu fico sozinha com Dayo para atender todas essas mesas. Por acaso não conhece alguém que queira o emprego, minha jovem?".

Sakura: "Ah!" (Pensou um pouco): "Não conheço muitas pessoas...Acabei de chegar... (Riu sem graça) Mas se não se importa, eu gostaria de trabalhar aqui! Seria uma boa oportunida-".

Senhora (Empolgada): "Ótimo! Está contratada!O salário é de 150 dólares por dia (Estendeu as mãos, assustando Sakura) Venha aqui mais tarde para pegar seu uniforme. A propósito, meu nome é Tyng Ni".

Sakura (Estendendo a mão): "Muito prazer, senhora Ni! Mas não acha muito alto esse salário não?".

Tyng: "O prazer é todo meu! Você não tem noção de quanto tempo estávamos precisando de ajuda. E o restaurante pode muito bem arcar com esse custo.".

Sakura sorriu. Sua vida estava começando a mudar. Estudava oficialmente na melhor universidade da China, e até emprego já arranjara. Um emprego simples, mas com um ótimo salário que já dava para comprar suas coisinha e ajudar nas despesas que Touya fazia questão de suprir.

Os sonhos estão apenas começando.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de tudo, uma explicação:

Queridos leitores, a história **Sonhos de Cinderela** vai seguir a idéia original, eu só dei uma incrementada nas falas e acrescentei algumas cenas que eu achei necessárias para o desenrolar da continuação, da mesma forma que a **Chamas do Dragão** vai continuar no mesmo enredo. Prometo que a minha nova história **Pétalas da Esperança**, e uma outra que eu ainda não criei o título vão seguir outras linhas.

Espero que compreendam, beijos carinhosos!

_Melzinha_

Sonhos de Cinderela

Por Mel

Capítulo II

_O brilho dos seus olhos_

O dia amanheceu mais frio. Atípico para região e estranho considerando a época do ano. Hong Kong costumava ser ponto de muito calor, poucos chineses estavam preparados para a baixa da temperatura, principalmente quando o dia anterior fora o mais quente do ano. O aquecimento global estava, definitivamente, alterando o clima da terra.

Syaoran revirou-se um pouco na cama. Queria mandar as aulas para bem longe e descansar um pouco. Treinara tanto no dia anterior que sentia dor em cada músculo. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente para deparar-se com Lyu Ma dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. Sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito. Depois de uma noite com uma mulher bonita, o ideal seria se sentir realizado, mas...Seu coração estava aflito. Por quê?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Deveria estar enlouquecendo. Seria o stress das empresas misturado com essa decisão maluca que o clã o está fazendo tomar. Revirou-se na cama despertando a garota.

Lyu Ma (Manhosa): "Já acordou, garotão?".

Syaoran (Levantando-se): "Faz um tempo. Já estamos atrasados, sabia?".

Lyu Ma: "E quem liga para isso?".

Syaoran: "Eu ligo.".

Lyu Ma (Sorrindo maliciosamente): "Você é sempre tão responsável...Ah...Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho, vai?".

Syaoran (Livrando-se dos braços dela); "Não dá...Já está tarde. Detesto perder aulas...".

Lyu Ma (Vencida): "Está bem...Mas depois eu quero mais, hein?".

Syaoran: "Tudo bem...Mas é melhor irmos. Não quero que nos vejam juntos. Isso pode gerar boatos.".

Lyu Ma: "Está com medo de que? Descobrirem nosso caso?".

Syaoran: "Não sou homem de ter medo e muito menos de ter caso fixo com alguém. Você já deveria estar acostumada. Eu nunca quis compromisso".

Lyu Ma (Sentida): "Eu sei disso"

Syaoran (Entrando no chuveiro): "Agora anda rápido. Não vou me atrasar por sua causa".

Ela levantou-se resignada deixando uma lagrima de ódio escorrer pelo rosto branco, secou rapidamente com a palma da mão. Ainda conquistaria o coração de Li, tinha certeza disso e seu maior sonho se realizaria: Ser a matriarca do clã mais influente da China e cumprir a sua missão. Deitou-se novamente lembrando-se do que fora preparada para fazer em prol de seus ideais, se necessário arrancaria o coração do peito e se faria de objeto sexual todos os dias se isso significasse vingança. Olhou para o relógio, estava cedo ainda, cinco minutos a mais não fariam diferença.

O despertador começou a enlouquecer novamente. Estava programado para tocar de dez em dez minutos após a hora marcada e pela quarta vez manifestava seu barulho. Era impressionante a capacidade que Sakura tinha de se acostumar ao ruído ambiente.

Sakura (Tentando apertar o botão do aparelho, de olhos fechados): "Para de tocar coisa, chata! Eu já escutei...".

Lutou alguns minutos com a coberta, debatendo-se na cama. Parecia uma criança mimada brigando para não ir tomar banho. Levantou a cabeça, completamente descabelada e encarou feio o objeto.

Sakura (Pegando o despertador): "Eu ainda vou acabar com você!" (Bocejou, deixando o aparelho na cômoda).

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Não estava acostumada com aquele colchão. Suas costas pareciam reviradas. Mais tarde, no dia anterior passou no restaurante para pegar seu uniforme de trabalho, discutiu alguns detalhes com a senhora Tyng e hoje mesmo, após a aula, começaria sua jornada produtiva. Estava muito empolgada para conhecer pessoas novas e ajudar aquele casal de velhinhos que faziam as coisas com tanto amor.

Pegou um livrinho aberto em cima da cômoda.

Sakura (Passando a mão na capa): "Bíblia sagrada"

Respirou fundo, lembrando-se de Tomoeda. Abriu em uma página qualquer e acendeu o abajur. Não sabia o porquê seu pai sempre lhe dizia que Deus a amava. Será que Deus não percebia que ela precisava dos pais ainda? Que levar sua mãe quando ela era um bebê, ou mesmo seu pai sem vê-la formar-se era maldade? Lembrou-se de seu pai ensinando sobre o amor. Folheou mais um pouco o livro até encontrar o que queria.

Sakura (Lendo alto): "Ainda que eu falasse as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, e não tivesse amor, seria como o metal que soa ou como o sino que tine".

Respirou fundo. Será que haveria uma chance para ela? O que era esse amor que trazia a esperança?

Sakura: "E ainda que tivesse o dom de profecia, e conhecesse todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, e ainda que tivesse toda a fé, de maneira tal que transportasse os montes, e não tivesse amor, nada seria."

Amor! Ela não conhecia seu real significado. Nunca dissera 'eu te amo' para alguém que não tenha sido de sua família. Mas sentia em seu coração a falta de alguém que a valorizasse como mulher. Talvez seu príncipe encantado estivesse em algum lugar escondido... Procurando por ela.

Sakura: "E ainda que distribuísse toda a minha fortuna para sustento dos pobres, e ainda que entregasse o meu corpo para ser queimado, e não tivesse amor, nada disso me aproveitaria". (Limpou uma lágrima solitária)

Jamais tocara em um homem. Já fora cortejada muitas vezes mas algo em seu interior dizia para esperar a pessoa certa. Seu irmão era muito ciumento e usava isso de desculpas para se livrar dos relacionamentos.

Sakura: "O amor é sofredor, é benigno; o amor não é invejoso; o amor não trata com leviandade, não se ensoberbece.Não se porta com indecência, não busca os seus interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal;Não folga com a injustiça, mas folga com a verdade;Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.O amor nunca falha"- _I Coríntios 13._

Jogou-se novamente na cama. Sua vida não tinha sido em nada, fácil! Eram lutas após lutas. Um leão por minuto. Todo o dia levantava-se cedo para ajudar o pai doente. Preparava as aulas de arqueologia, para facilitar o trabalho de Fujitaka e agendava alguns clientes para Touya, recém pós-graduado em biomedicina.

Arrumava a casa, estudava para o teste da bolsa e ainda arranjava um tempinho para trabalhos voluntários na pediatria do hospital. Sentia falta das suas crianças. Quando o pai morreu, sentiu seu mundo desabar. Foram elas, aquelas pequenas criaturinhas cheias de vida que fizeram aos poucos seu sorriso se fortalecer novamente.

Para ajudar, hoje era o aniversário de três anos de morte do pai, e isso causava uma angústia muito grande no coração da bela jovem.

Releu a última frase da Bíblia.

Sakura: "O amor nunca falha".

Um dia encontraria alguém que a amasse. Tinha certeza. Seu pai não a deixaria desamparada. Olhou a hora e resolveu se muitíssimo atrasada.

Sakura (Completamente sem fôlego):"Eu sabia, eu sabia!É a famosa lei de Murphy!Vou chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de aula!".

O terceiro sinal tocou e nada da menina encontrar sua sala. Aquela faculdade era enorme. Tropeçou em umas cinco pessoas, antes de deixar a bolsa cair no chão. Suas canetas espalharam-se por todos os lados.

Sakura (Desanimada): "Essa não...O que mais falta me acontecer?".

Syaoran (Rindo): "Você é sempre atrapalhada assim?"

Ela não precisava levantar a cabeça. Sabia muito bem quem era. Aliás o encontro deles fora tão estranho que sonhou com o rapaz a noite inteira. Não era mais uma adolescente boba para ter esses picos emocionais.

Sakura: "Eu e minha boca grande...".(Fitou Li séria) "Perdi a hora".

Syaoran (Sorriu maliciosamente): "A noite foi tão boa assim?"

Sakura (Constrangida): "Isso não é da sua conta...".

Abaixou-se para pegar algumas canetas, evitando olhar para o chinês. Aquele sorriso debochado lhe dava nos nervos.

Syaoran (Provocando): "Mal chegou e já arrasando os corações dos pobre chineses".

Sakura: "Eu não estou arrasando o coração de ninguém..."(Provocou de volta) "E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer durante a noite é problema meu".

Syaoran (Sorriu de lado): "É mesmo e na verdade não me interessa".

Sakura: "Sei...você que deve ter tido o coração 'arrasado' durante a noite e fica jogando a culpa para cima de mim"

Syaoran (Sério): "Ninguém arrasa o meu coração, Kinomoto...".

Sakura (Revirando os olhos): "Ah esqueci que você é o todo-poderoso. Foi mal" (Olhou para o relógio) "De qualquer forma, você está tão ou mais atrasado do que eu.".

Syaoran (Vermelho): "Isso sim que não é da sua conta".

Sakura (Riu com gosto): "Não te perguntei nada...Só comentei".

Syaoran: "Você tem a língua muito afiada para uma mulher, sabia? Aqui no meu país é falta de respeito".

Sakura: "Pois é, adivinhe só...(Chegou bem perto deixando o rapaz sem reação) Eu não sou do seu país".

Syaoran (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "Mas disso eu não tinha dúvida alguma. Nenhuma mulher chinesa me trataria assim, ainda mais sabendo que eu sou o melhor partido do país".

Sakura: "Você se acha um pouquinho, não?".

Syaoran: "Eu não me acho" (Sorriu sedutoramente) "Eu sou".

Sakura: "Você é engraçado isso sim" (Sorriu) "Está sempre na defensiva".

Syaoran (Com o rosto duro): "Você não me conhece direito".

Sakura (Aumentando o sorriso): "Viu, se defendeu de novo".

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas parou ao perceber que iria se defender novamente. Aquela mulher o tirava completamente do sério, mas não podia negar que algo no seu coração disparava quando ele via o atraente rosto fechado daquela menina e aquela sensação o incomodava. Estava gostando muito de provocá-la. Além do mais, ela era a única daquela universidade que não babava em seus sapatos...A única que não estava encantada por seus atributos físicos ou interessada em sua posição e aquilo era no mínimo diferente. O quarto sinal tocou, estavam oficialmente fora da aula. Poderiam entrar apenas no segundo horário.

Sakura (Rendida, sentando-se na escada): "Que ótimo...Perdi a primeira aula e é tudo culpa sua".

Syaoran (Surpreso): "Minha culpa? Ficou doida?".

Sakura: "É sim, sua culpa...Se não tivesse começado com aquela história de 'arrasando corações pela noite', eu não teria me irritado, provavelmente não teria discutido e obviamente estaria dentro da sala de aula".

Ele soltou uma gostosa gargalhada surpreendendo a japonesa.

Sakura: "Que foi?".

Syaoran (Sorriu): "Nada...Só acho que você é meio maluquinha".

Sakura (Cobrindo o rosto com as mãozinhas): "Eu acho que eu acordei de TPM...foi mal".

Syaoran (Sentando-se ao lado dela, ainda sentia as pernas doerem): "Você me fez rir...e isso são pouca pessoas que conseguem".

Sakura (Estranhando): "Sério? Por quê?".

Syaoran: "Personalidade. Sei lá, não gosto muito de dar risada".

Sakura: "Deveria sorrir mais. Faz bem".

Syaoran (Melancólico): "Ultimamente não tenho muitos motivos para sorrir".

Sakura: "Por causa do seu futuro casamento?". (Sem graça) : "Eu vi na televisão".

Syaoran (Limitou-se): "Também".

O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Estava abrindo o coração no meio da escada e para uma completa estranha. Acho que seus sentidos estavam abalados.

Sakura: "Não se preocupe" (Falou com sinceridade) "Eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar alguém especial".

Syaoran (Curioso): "Como pode ter tanta certeza?".

Sakura: "Oras porque..." (Olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos âmbares) "Você não é tão mau quanto tenta parecer". (Sorriu) Além do mais, no meio de todas as solteiras da China, alguma deve encaixar na sua vida, não acha?".

Syaoran: "Pode ser" (Jogou a cabeça para trás) "Só não queria fazer nada pressionado, com data marcada.".

Sakura (Casual): "Pois não faça...Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente...E talvez você se surpreenda pelo amor".

Syaoran: "Amor" (Soltou o ar com tudo): "Nunca acreditei muito no amor"

Sakura (Sorriu): "Você acredita no vento?".

Syaoran: "Acredito, mas que tipo de pergunta é essa?".

Sakura (Insistindo): "Por que você acredita no vento?"

Syaoran (Confuso): "Ora porque eu o sinto, vejo as folhas balançarem e até estragos que ele causa".

Sakura: "Mas você não vê o vento, certo?".

Syaoran: "Não..."

Sakura: "O amor é assim, nós não o vemos, mas podemos senti-lo em várias circunstancia. Ele não precisa ser necessariamente entre um homem e uma mulher...Mas eu aposto que você ama sua mãe, seus irmãos se é que você tem...".

Li ficou pensativo por uns minutos causando um silêncio gostoso entre os dois. A presença daquela menina lhe trazia uma paz inexplicável e o isso o assustava um pouco. Pôde perceber um pouco de aflição nos olhos verdes enquanto ela folheava os materiais.

Syaoran: "Não se preocupe. Pelo o que pagamos nessa universidade, dá para se dar o luxo de perder uma aula de vez em quando".

Sakura: "Eu sou bolsista" (Comentou casualmente).

Syaoran: "É mesmo?" (Sorriu de lado): "Então você deve ser muito inteligente para conseguir uma bolsa aqui, ainda mais não sendo o mandarim o seu primeiro idioma , isso é quase impossível".

Sakura (Sem graça): "Digamos que eu me esforcei bastante".

Syaoran: (Reparando na jóia que a garota exibia no pescoço): "O símbolo real japonês? Oras, deve ser muito patriota".

Sakura (Segurando o pingente): "Era da minha mãe, ela entregou ao meu pai antes de morrer...".

Syaoran (Sincero): "Eu sinto muito, só estava tentando puxar assunto".

Sakura (Com o olhar triste): "Não tem problema, já faz muito tempo".

Syaoran: "Eu perdi o meu pai quando eu era mais novo também...".

Sakura (Olhou para cima tentando ver alguma coisa por cima das nuvens): "Sempre é difícil perder alguém que AMAMOS"

Ele olhou atentamente para a jovem ao seu lado. Ela era linda como a lua cheia em uma noite de verão. Parecia uma modelo de passarela, posando para uma revista de moda. Seus longos cabelos mel contrastavam com a pele dourada e os olhos profundamente verdes, como esmeraldas reluzentes. Os lábios era carnudos, desenhados e convidativos. Beirava os 1,70 cm de altura e suas curvas era dignas de uma campanha de 'lingerie' americana. Certamente se lhe mostrassem uma foto dela, pensaria que era 'photoshop'...Estava prestes a fazer um comentário quando a voz do amigo o interrompeu.

Ryu: "Li? É você? Não é muito normal ver o poderoso herdeiro do clã atrasado...(Provocou) A noite deve ter sido boa em...Você e Lyu Ma desapareceram da festa e não voltaram mais. (Virou-se espantado observando Sakura): "Aonde essa beleza estava escondida todos esses anos? Você não perde tempo em garotão...Uma para cada dia da semana.".

Sakura(Corando): "Eu não tenho nada com o seu amigo"

Ryu: "Bom saber...(Lançou um sorriso sedutor) "Posso saber o nome dessa tão linda donzela?".

Syaoran (Emburrado): "Donzela, fala sério Ryu, que cantada de velho".

Sakura (Rindo do comentário de Li): "Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer (Estendeu a mão sorrindo)".

Ryu (Encantado com a menina): "Meu nome é Ryu Fa o prazer é todo meu (Pegou a mão da jovem depositando um beijo demorado).

Li fechou a cara instintivamente e Sakura puxou a mão constrangida.

Ryu (Sorrindo): "Kinomoto é um sobrenome japonês, não?".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Sou japonesa, venho de uma cidade litorânea chamada Tomoeda".

Ryu: "Ah sim, a famosa Tomoeda... A cidade da princesa Hokaio"

Sakura (Contente): "Conhece a lenda?"

Syaoran (Curioso): "Que lenda?".

Ryu : "Corrija-me se eu estiver errado. Mas dizem que na cidade de Tomoeda houve uma princesa criada por uma família comum, para protegê-la da guerra contra os coreanos. E essa princesa apaixonou-se por um simples professor e fugiu para casar com ele. A lenda diz que ela teve dois filhos, um menino e uma menina e que morreu doente sem saber quem realmente era".

Sakura (Completando): "Algumas pessoas falam que hoje os filhos já atingiram a idade adulta...e são os únicos herdeiros do trono japonês, já que o imperador só teve essa filha" (Sorriu) : "Isso faz com que todas as meninas se sintam um pouco princesas".

Ryu: "Deve ser legal pensar assim"

Sakura (Sorrindo): "E é...".

Li não gostou nenhum pouco da forma como eles interagiam. Algo quente corroia seu corpo ao ver os sorrisos maliciosos que o amigo lançava para a japonesa. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

Ryu: "Tem planos para hoje a noite?".

Sakura: "Eu saio dos trabalho as 22h e preciso arrumar uma coisas ainda no quarto, por quê?".

Ryu: "É que hoje à noite irei dar uma festa na irmandade gama. Fica perto do campo de futebol. Se não tiver nada para fazer e estiver com vontade de ir, será um _prazer_ recebê-la.".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Muito obrigada pelo convite. Mas eu não conheço ninguém, não me sentiria a vontade".

Ryu: "Oras, isso não é verdade. Você me conhece e conhece o Li".

O chinês endureceu a expressão. Não sabia o que era pior, ser babá da novata ou ver o Ryu arrastando um caminhão para a menina.

Sakura: "Eu sei, mas...mesmo assim eu-"

Ryu: "O seu trabalho é longe daqui?".

Sakura: "Não, eu estou trabalhando na Casa Lu Shai"

Syaoran (Casual): "Fica próximo do meu dormitório"

Ryu: "Verdade...por quê não busca ela depois do expediente?".

Sakura (Aflita): "Não! Nem pensar! Eu não quero problemas com essa tal de Lyu Ma, não".

Ryu: "Nisso você tem toda razão" (Sorriu) "Ninguém nunca consegue vencer a Lyu Ma, quando o assunto é 'ferrar' outra pessoa".

Syaoran: "Não têm o porquê a Lyu Ma criar caso de nada porque eu não tenho compromisso nenhum com ela...e ela sabe disso".

Ryu: "Será mesmo amigo que ela sabe disso? Ainda mais agora que todos os jornais estão noticiando que em oito meses você precisa achar uma noiva".

Syaoran (Fechou a cara): "Nem me lembre disso".

Sakura: "Realmente essa pressão é absurda".

Ryu (Um pouco espantado): "Olha isso não é uma reação comum de uma garota...todas as moças aqui da faculdade estão doidas para conquistar o Li. Depois dessa notícia você deveria ao menos aumentar o decote (riu)".

Sakura (Riu do comentário bobo): "Isso parece tão falso..." (Sorriu encabulada ao perceber o olhar que o herdeiro do clã lhe lançava): "Desculpe a sinceridade...Mas o que vai te fazer ser feliz ao lado de uma pessoa por tantos anos, já que não existem divórcios entre as famílias tradicionais, é pelo menos o respeito mutuo...sei lá. Isso também não é da minha conta"

Syaoran (Encantado): "Não é...Mas, eu concordo com você".

Sakura (Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso): "Bom, acho que vou indo. Minha próxima aula é do outro lado da faculdade e é melhor eu estar lá antes que um raio caia em alguma árvore e bloqueie o caminho".

Li riu sem querer chamando a atenção do amigo ao perceber a raridade do momento. Era impressão do rapaz ou havia um certo clima entre os dois?

Ryu: "Kinomoto?".

Sakura: "Só Sakura, por favor".

Ryu (Galanteador): "Sakura, se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa aqui na faculdade, pode contar comigo, viu? _Qualquer coisa. Como um namorado por exemplo_".

Sakura (Rindo): "Certo. Obrigada" (Virou-se para Li): "Acho que nos vemos por ai".

Syaoran (Encabulado): "Acho que sim".

Sakura (Sorriu): "Tchau, então".

Ryu e Li (Vendo-a se afastar): "Tchau!".

Syaoran mantinha o mesmo olhar emburrado de sempre, mas dessa vez havia um 'q' especial em seus olhos.

Ryu: "Caraca...".

Syaoran (Soltando o ar): "Pois é...".

Ryu: "Você viu aqueles olhos? Amigo, acho que estou apaixonado".

Syaoran (Incomodado): "Você se apaixona pela sombra".

Ryu: "Pelo visto eu não fui o único que ficou mexido por ela".

Syaoran (Ameaçador): "O que você quer dizer?".

Ryu (Maroto): "Reparou nos olhares que os caras lançaram para ela? Meu amigo...Eles devem estar pensando na mesma coisa em que eu estou agora"

Syaoran (Tentando parecer indiferente): "Nem notei".

Ryu: "Pois eu notei. Ela parece de mentira...Deus do céu".

Syaoran: "Exagerado".

Ryu: "Ah fala sério! Vai dizer que não percebeu o quão bonita ela é".

Syaoran (Sem muita emoção): "Lógico que percebi, não sou cego" (Recompondo-se) "Mas eu gosto de mulheres mais volumosas...se é que me entende".

Ryu (Desconfiado): "Sei..."

Syaoran (Irritado com o rumo da conversa): "Para com isso! Vamos andando logo para pegar a segunda aula.".

Ryu (Rendido): "Está bem! Está bem...".

A cozinha do restaurante era um lugar limpo e aconchegante. Os armários muito bem cuidados e os poucos funcionários usavam roupas especiais para lidar com o alimento e mostravam todo cuidado daquele precioso casal. Não era a toa que as pessoas gostavam de ir lá.

Sakura sentia-se bem ali. A senhora Tyng era muito bondosa, e o senhor Wong uma graça. Sem contar o pequeno Ken, de dez anos. Era o neto do casal que sempre vinha ajudar os avós quando saia da escola. A senhora So e seu filho Dayo eram simpáticos e receptivos.

Tyng (Secando uma louça): "Não, meu bem... Os copos ficam no outro armário.".

Sakura (Sorrindo sem graça): "Desculpe-me, ainda não estou acostumada"

Tyng: "Logo logo você se acostuma. Esse uniforme ficou ótimo em você!".

E realmente ficara. Era um conjunto de saia de pregas vermelha com uma blusa branca com o símbolo do lugar estampada no peito. Os cabelos longos estavam presos em uma grossa trança e patins completavam o visual.

Sakura (Corada): "Obrigada".

Tyng (Ouvindo o sensor): "Temos clientes, querida! Anote o pedido e passe para o senhor Wong na cozinha, está bem?".

Sakura: "Certo"

Dayo (Seguindo a garota): "Não esquenta,você vai se sair bem".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Tomara!".

Dayo era um rapaz diferente. Magro, com pernas longas cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Lembrava em muito, Yukito o melhor amigo do irmão de Sakura. Eles estavam na mesma sala em algumas matérias e isso era ótimo. Se bem que Fanlee fora muito receptiva e a ajudara em tudo nesse primeiro dia de aula.

Lyu (Sentando-se): "Não pensei ainda na roupa que eu vou na festa...Vai ser bem casual, não acha?".

Maya: "Qualquer coisa vai ficar ótima em você, amiga! (Bajuladora) Além do mais, você está enlaçando o Li com toda garra... Nem foi na primeira aula hoje...A noite foi tão intensa assim?".

Lyu (Ficando vermelha) : "Digamos que Li é muito bom em tudo o que faz!E que senti bastante sono depois...(Riu)".

Sakura (Chegando e ouvindo parte da conversa): "Boa tarde, já escolheram o que vão pedir?".

Maya (Observou a menina): "Eu já sim. Quero um suco de acerola com adoçante.".

Lyu: "Para mim, um chá gelado com limão.".

Sakura: "Certo. (Anotou tudo) Algo mais?".

Lyu (Rude): "Pedimos algo mais por acaso?".

Sakura (Assustada com o rompante): "Não senhorita. Desculpe-me...Com licença!".

A loira se aproximou de Lyu. Maya Lu era uma bonita mulher. Tinha cabelos claros e cacheados na altura dos ombros, olhos mel e um corpo farto. Na faculdade, era conhecida pelos seus inúmeros romances e por ter dormido com o time todo de futebol.

Maya (Cochichando): "Não é aquela garota que estava conversando com o Li quando chamamos ele para sair, ontem?".

Lyu (Encarando Sakura de longe): "É sim! É ela mesma...Não sabia que ela trabalhava na faculdade".

Maya: "Deve ser uma das alunas que trabalham meio período.(Mexeu um pouco no guardanapo) Ela é muito bonita, não acha?".

Lyu (Indiferente): "Sei lá...Muito bonequinha para o meu gosto.".

Sakura (Chegando com a bandeja): "Aqui está...Bom apetite para as duas.".

Lyu (Após segurar o copo): "Hei! Espera!".

Sakura (Voltando-se para ela): "Pois não?".

Lyu (Após um gole): "Eu pedi chá gelado, certo? Isso aqui está frio! Não está gelado.".

Sakura (contraindo o rosto): "Perdoe-me senhorita é que o carregamento de chá acabou de chegar e não ficou muito tempo na geladeira. Se a senhorita quiser posso trazer algumas pedras de gelo!Ai fica tudo certinho!(Sorriu)".

Lyu (Detestando o jeito meigo de Sakura): "Não precisa...Perdi a vontade de tomar...E não espere que eu pague por isso!".

Sakura: "Não! O erro foi nosso, senhorita. Não se preocupe"

A japonesa se retirou e foi atender a uma outra mesa.

Maya: "Viu só como ela é educada? Se fosse o Dayo já teria feito um escândalo e jogado o chá na sua cara. (Mudou o foco da conversa) Mudando de assunto, o Li vai buscar você para a festa hoje?".

Lyu (Contrariada): "Não, ele não quer mostrar que temos algo...".

Maya: "Bobagem, a faculdade toda sabe ué".

Lyu: "Mas você conhece ele, orgulhoso até a morte. Ainda mais agora que todos sabem que ele precisa escolher uma 'noiva', as meninas irão caprichar no visual".

Maya: "Com certeza, e não se surpreenda se ele 'pegar' alguém na festa. Ele adora provar que está no controle de tudo".

Lyu: "Pois é... Com certeza ele deve pegar alguém, mas que se dane, eu sou a favorita no final das contas".

Maya: (Virando-se para o lado) Hei! Olha a Yakioto... Aquela doida já está fazendo suas esquisitices novamente!".

Lyu olhou na direção em que amiga apontava. Deparou-se com uma menina baixa de cabelos ruivos e grandes óculos, olhando para os alunos e anotando algo em um enorme bloco de notas. Rieko Yakioto.

Maya: "Ela é meio esquisita!".

Lyu: "Ela não cresce... Vive achando que é um detetive em busca de provas forenses...Japoneses são meio malucos.".

Maya: "Coitada, né amiga?!".

Lyu: "Eu que o diga...".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Certo! Trarei em um minuto, senhor!".

Saiu feliz da mesa. Estava se dando bem, apesar da aspereza de alguns clientes. Não invertera nenhum pedido e constantemente recebia dicas de Dayo. Ela ria com os comentários grossos do rapaz sobre algumas meninas e divertia-se com a senhora So puxando a orelha do filho e mandando-o trabalhar direito. Até já estava sendo chamada pelo primeiro nome, o que a fazia sentir-se mais à vontade.

Ela estava retornando com o pedido da mesa cinco quando uma pequena criatura começou a rodeá-la.

Sakura (Estranhando): "Está tudo bem?".

Rieko: "Hum...Interessante!".

Sakura (Com uma gota na cabeça): "O que é interessante?".

Rieko (Anotando algo no bloquinho): "Você é nova por aqui, não é?".

Sakura: "Sou sim!".

Rieko: "Certo...Certo...Por acaso você não viu coisas estranhas na faculdade?".

Sakura: "Coisas estranhas?".

Rieko (Se aproximando mais da menina): "Coisas estranhas!".

Sakura (Assustada): "Como fantasmas?".

Rieko: "Isso!" (Olhos brilhando) "Fantasmas!".

Dayo (Chegando atrás): "A comida vai esfriar, Sakura! Melhor você servir logo!".

Sakura: "Certo!" (Virando-se para Rieko): "Volto em um minuto!".

A menina colocou os pedidos na mesa, desejou um ótimo apetite a todos e voltou-se novamente para a ruiva.

Sakura: "Olha eu nunca vi um fantasma! Mas eu não gosto nem um pouco deles.".

Rieko: "Interessante.".

Sakura: "O que?".

Rieko: "Você é a única pessoa da faculdade que conversa comigo!".

Sakura: "Nossa...E por que isso?".

Rieko (Observando os olhares curiosos): "Meu sonho é me tornar uma grande detetive e às vezes levo isso muito a sério!".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Sonhar sempre é bom!".(Limpando as mãos e estendendo-as) "Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto!".

Rieko (Retribuindo aos comprimentos): "O meu é Rieko prazer!".

Sakura: "Sem querer parecer indelicada, mas hoje é meu primeiro dia de trabalho e preciso ficar nos falar depois do expediente o que acha? Quer sentar e tomar alguma coisa?".

Rieko: "Aceito um suco de laranja.".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Volto rapidinho.".


	3. Chapter 3

Sonhos de Cinderela

Capítulo III

Por Mel

_Lágrimas ao pôr-do-sol_

Sakura ria com gosto diante das engraçadas e insanas colocações de Rieko. A ruiva era também japonesa e morava numa cidade perto de Tomoeda, chamada Ueda. O expediente acabara há poucos minutos e a aspirante a detetive esperou a bela moça ajudar a senhora So a limpar o restaurante. Anotou cada passo da arrumação em seu bloquinho, como se fossem pistas de um caso policial. Reparou no jeito educado da jovem com as demais pessoas e o sorriso aberto que sempre mantinha no rosto. Aquilo era muito interessante.

Dayo, simpático como sempre, se juntou a conversa contando cenas cômicas dos clientes do restaurante. A pequena flor de cerejeira sentia-se à vontade com os dois. Logo o assunto focou-se nas diferentes pessoas que estudavam na faculdade.

Rieko (Ajeitando os óculos): "Estou falando sério! O Li além de presidente de turma, é o melhor jogador de futebol que a faculdade já conheceu...Nunca vi uma pessoa fazer tantos gols na minha vida.".

Sakura (Casual): "Parece que ele é muito popular por aqui,né?".

Rieko: "E como é, mas no fundo ele é uma pessoa legal. Outro dia eu vi ele defender um menino de rua que quase foi espancado por uns marginais...Aliás, tome cuidado com a faculdade a noite, algumas gangs de arquitetura e arte moderna tomam conta das madrugadas. Eles sempre arranjam problemas".

Sakura: "Nossa, mas eu pensei que houvesse segurança aqui na faculdade".

Dayo: "Têm, mas mesmo assim, eles não tentam nada contra os alunos, a não ser que eles sejam pegos em fragrante".

Sakura (Um pouco assustada): "Entendi. Pode deixar...".

Rieko (Mudando o assunto): "Vi a Lyu Ma te tratando mau hoje aqui".

Sakura: "A morena do chá gelado né? Ela realmente não foi muito simpática".

Dayo (Revirando os olhos): "Você foi muito educada, eu já teria tacado o chá na roupa dela".

Sakura: "Ela deve ter tido um dia ruim, só isso".

Rieko: "Então ela vive numa sucessão de dias ruins e para ajudar ela mantém um caso com Li... Mas ele não quer nada sério com ela e isso é obvio para todos, menos para ela... O sonho dela é casar com o chinês porque a família dele é muito influente e rica.".

Sakura: "Que horror! Casar por dinheiro...eu hein".

Rieko e Dayo observaram a jovem de forma curiosa. Ela não percebia o quão bonita era e isso a fazia mais bonita ainda. Sem contar os princípios que tinha.

Sakura (Olhando para o relógio que marcava 21:30): "Sabe...Eu fui convidada para uma festa essa noite."

Dayo (Interessado): "Mesmo?".

Sakura (Desinteressada): "La na irmandade Gama"

Rieko (Quase gritando): "Você foi convidada para A FESTA dos populares?".

Sakura (Piscando): "Dos populares?".

Dayo (Sem muita emoção): "É... A festa do time de futebol.A comemoração da vitória de ontem contra a faculdade de Xangai.".

Sakura: "Na verdade, eu nem estava sabendo o motivo... Foi um convite do Fa durante a primeira aula. Eu o Li e ele havíamos perdido a hora e acabamos conversando na escada. Eu até trouxe roupa e maquiagem na minha bolsa, mas estou meio incerta do que fazer".

Rieko: "Você e o Li...sei"(Sorrindo): "Eu acho que você deveria ir..."

Sakura: "Ah eu não conheço ninguém, não me sentiria bem".

Voz: "Isso não é verdade.".

O grupo virou-se para trás, surpreso.

Fanlee: "Eu vou estar nessa festa. Afinal de contas a mascote do time também está convidada".

Sakura (Surpresa): "Mas...Por que não me falou hoje de manhã quando eu te contei na terceira aula sobre a festa?".

Fanlee: "Não deu tempo, o sinal tocou logo em seguida e você disparou para o restaurante, lembra?".

Sakura (Sem graça): "É mesmo..."

Rieko (Interrompendo): "Agora você não tem mais desculpa".

Sakura (Séria): "É que eu não sei se é uma boa idéia...A Lyu Ma não vai muito com a minha cara e nem o Li na verdade.".

Fanlee (Maliciosa): "A festa não é da Lyu Ma ou do Li, é do Fa... Logo, ela não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ir ou não...E ela vai estar muito ocupada tentando manter o Li perto dela que nem vai notar que você está lá.".

Sakura (Incerta): "Eu ainda estou de uniforme"

Dayo (Casual): "Mas você pode usar o banheiro dos funcionários para se arrumar..Vocês não são do tipo arroz de festa que gostam de chegar primeiro do que todo mundo, ou são?".

Sakura (Rendida): "Certo. Me da uns minutos".

HUAJJAHGUAHAAHA

Li ficou um pouco incomodado ao perceber os olhares sobre ele, todos já sabiam da decisão do clã e agora ele era um homem marcado para casar. Percebia os olhares sedutores das meninas que hoje pareciam mais arrumadas e perfumadas do que o de costume. Lyu Ma estava muito bonita com um vestido vermelho colado revelando partes íntimas do seu corpo. Percebia os olhares gulosos que os rapazes lançavam sobre ela, mas isso não o incomodava. Já tivera muitas vezes a morena na sua cama e sabia do que ela era capaz, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo muito precioso faltava naquela relação, mas ele ainda não havia descoberto 'o que'.

Observava as pessoas dançando descontraidamente na pista, enquanto tomava mais gole de sua cerveja. Pensou em ir embora, não estava no humor para ficar naquele lugar. Odiava esse tipo de atenção tola. Já estava começando a procurar seu blazer quando a viu, linda em um vestido preto balonet curto, que ressaltava não só a cintura invejável como as pernas perfeitas e desenhadas. Os cabelos soltos com cachos naturais nas pontas mais claras, um salto agulha e uma bolsa carteira. Usava maquiagem leve, clássica e chic. Se pudesse encontrar uma palavra para descrever a cena seria 'perfeita'. Tentou fechar a boca para não parecer tão bobo. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Nunca se impressionara tanto com uma mulher como agora.

Sakura (Sem graça) "Isso daqui está lotado"

Fanlee (Ajeitando o vestido): "Deve ter umas quinhentas pessoas, mais ou menos...".

Sakura: "Tudo isso? Mas a festa não era do time de futebol?".

Fanlee: "Sim, fora todos os amigos dos rapazes, das lideres de torcida e etc, alem dos que compraram ingresso para estarem aqui 'pagando' de populares".

Sakura (Balançando a cabeça): "Que besteira".

As duas entraram depois de passar por uma rigorosa revista e se dirigiram para perto das mesas altas que rodeavam a pista de dança, foi quando um menino magro de óculos se aproximou das duas.

Chao: "Fanlee, você veio".

Fanlee (Sem muita emoção): "Oi Chao, essa aqui é Sakura Kinomoto, minha amiga e sim eu vim, como você pôde notar".

Chao (Após cumprimentar Sakura um pouco sem graça): "Fiquei preocupado achando que não viria" (Sorriu) "Quer dançar comigo?".

Fanlee (Indecisa): "E deixar a minha amiga sozinha? Nem pensar".

Sakura: "Não, por favor" (Sorriu) "Vá dançar, eu estou bem aqui".

Fanlee (Incerta): "Tem certeza?".

Sakura: "Tenho, pode ir. Vou ficar aqui quietinha só curtindo a musica".

Viu o rapaz arrastar a gordinha para o meio da pista. Eles formavam um casal no mínimo curioso. Observou em volta todas aquelas pessoas e por um momento se sentiu um peixe fora d'água. Aquele mundo não era o dela. Viu quando Chao beijou Fanlee e sorriu contente pela amiga, mas aquela seria a sua deixa. Pegou a bolsa para sair, mas sem querer deixou o casaco de Fanlee cair, toda atrapalhada colocou o casaco no lugar apoiando a bolsa na mesa e virou-se em direção a saída quando se lembrou da bolsa e voltou para pagar, foi ai que se deparou com Li. Lindo em uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta com alguns botões desabotoados, os cabelos rebeldes caindo sobre o rosto quadrado e os irresistíveis olhos âmbares parado olhando para ela.

Sakura (Sorriu): "Já sei, sou desastrada e esqueço as coisas".

Syaoran (Mentindo): "Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando"

Sakura: "Pois é, já deduzi..."(Pegou a bolsa): "Eu já estava de saída. Isso aqui não é para mim".

Syaoran (Bloqueando a passagem dela): "Tem medo de lugares cheios?".

Sakura: "Não, simplesmente não me agrada estar aqui...Eu não ia vir...Mas a Fanlee insistiu tanto que acabei cedendo, mas olha só"(Apontou para o casal) "Ela já tem companhia agora"

Syaoran: "Deveria parar de fazer coisas só para agradar os outros".

Sakura (Assustada): "Quem disse que eu sou assim?".

Syaoran: "Você mesma. Acabou de dizer que não queria vir, mas veio pela sua amiga".

Sakura: "Acho que é assim que um relacionamento funciona, não?" (Um pouco irritada) "Cada um cede um pouco".

Syaoran (Arrogante): "Eu nunca vou ceder...".

Sakura (Sorriu de lado): "Você é muito orgulhoso para ter um relacionamento sério com alguém, por isso que só tem 'casos'".

Syaoran (Mais próximo): "E você é muito linguaruda, Deus do céu"

Pensou em sua lista mental para a noiva ideal e definitivamente 'linguaruda' era algo que não queria encontrar numa mulher que passaria o resto da vida com ele. Já que iria casar com alguém, não precisava viver a terceira guerra mundial dentro de casa.

Sakura: "Se não queria falar comigo, por quê veio até aqui?".

Syaoran (Enrolado): "Eu, bem...eu...Oras! Eu também estava indo embora, Tenho muitas responsabilidades na empresa amanhã".

Sakura (Acreditando): "Entendi..."

A música ficara mais alta obrigando os dois a chegarem mais perto. Os perfumes começaram a se misturar e por um instante a menina sentiu-se tonta.

Sakura (Sem graça): "Eu acho que eu já vou"

Syaoran (Mais perto): "O que?"

Sakura (Gritando): "Eu já estava de saída mesmo, estou indo".

Syaoran: "Não consigo te ouvir".

Sakura (Piscando): "Falei que já vou".

Syaoran (Percebendo ela se afastar): "Eu vou lá fora comer alguma coisa, quer ir?".

Sakura (Alto): "Não acha que vai pegar mal?".

Syaoran (Surpreso): "O que?".

Sakura: "Nós dois sairmos juntos? (O encarou séria) Você é o herdeiro do clã mais importante e eu sou apenas uma bolsista que trabalha no restaurante".

O guerreiro olhou surpreso para a japonesa. Normalmente as meninas dariam um jeito de aparecer com ele de qualquer maneira. Ele era como um prêmio de loteria ambulante, mas pelo visto aquela delicada flor não estava disposto a disputá-lo.

Syaoran (Sorriu sincero): "Que pegue o que tiver que pegar, eu estou com fome.".

Sakura (Sentindo a barriga roncar): "Certo".

Os dois saíram da festa sem serem notados. Os amigos estavam tão bêbados que mal lembraria do que acontecera no outro dia de manhã. Deu uma olhada de canto de olho e viu Lyu Ma virar a quinta tequila. Realmente não teria problemas nenhum.

Syaoran: "O que você gosta de comer?".

Sakura (Sem graça): "Qualquer coisa está bem"

Syaoran: "Você não é fresca para nada pelo visto".

Sakura (Rindo): "É por que você não me viu fugindo de aranhas...".

Pararam de caminhar quando viram um dos restaurantes cinco estrelas abertos. Esse tipo de lugar ficava a madrugada toda a disposição dos alunos, geralmente os filhos de bilionários detestavam comer nos horários de picos.

Syaoran (Acomodando ela) "Quer beber alguma coisa?".

Sakura (Perto dele): "Um suco, pode ser?".

Ele fez um gesto para o garçom que trouxe um caprichado suco de laranja e uma limonada. Viu que ela se contorceu na cadeira, incomodada.

Syaoran: "Tem algo errado? Não gosta de suco de laranja, você pode trocar comigo".

Sakura: "Tem tudo errado..." (Sincera) Eu estou com um 'homem' sozinha sentada num restaurante cinco estrelas".

Syaoran (Sem entender): "E por que isso te incomoda?".

Sakura: "Porque eu nunca tive um namorado e isso está parecendo um encontro".

Syaoran: "Ah, mas eu também nunca tive uma namorada".

Sakura (Sem graça): "Não, eu quero dizer que eu nunca estive com homem nenhum".

Syaoran (Espantado): "Espera...você..nunca?" (Riu um pouco) "Você já beijou pelo menos...".

Sakura (Mudando o assunto): "Esse suco está ótimo".

Syaoran (Espantado): "Eu não acredito que você nunca teve ninguém...".

Sakura (Irritada): "É nunca tive ninguém, satisfeito?".

Syaoran: "Mas por quê?".

Sakura (Olhando para o copo): "Ah..eu...sei lá! Nunca me apaixonei de verdade".

Syaoran: "E por causa disso você nunca 'fez' nada? Existe prazer sem amor. Eu também nunca me apaixonei ué.".

Sakura (Depois de um gole): "Para mim essa regra não funciona".

Syaoran: "Menina, em que planeta você vive?".

Sakura: "Por que é difícil para você pensar que a vida vai além de festas e parceiros sexuais?".

Syaoran: "Porque eu tenho vinte e cinco anos oras...Estou na idade de curtir".

Sakura (Com um sorriso triste): "Cada um pensa do jeito que quer" (Mexeu na bolsa tirando uma nota de dez) "Acho que isso paga o meu suco".

Syaoran (Surpreso): "Eu achei que –" (Parou de falar) "Não sou homem de deixar mulher pagar conta".

Sakura: "Isso não é um encontro e eu não sou a próxima vitima" (Colocou a nota na mesa) "Obrigada pelo convite...Eu queria mesmo sair daquela festa" (Levantou-se) "Te vejo por ai"

Ele se levantou em sinal de respeito sentindo uma angústia estranha no peito quando a viu sair do restaurante. O que havia de errado com aquela menina afinal? E por quê se sentiu tão mal ao vê-la se levantar e sair? Será que fora rude de mais com ela? Talvez tivesse passado dos limites. Olhou para o lado e viu duas atraentes mulheres flertando com ele. Sorriu de maneira sedutora e se dirigiu a mesa das duas.

Syaoran: "Olá garotas, posso me sentar aqui?".

HAUJAJHAGAFFAFAFAHAHAAHAH

Os dias passaram voando em Hong Kong. Rieko desenhara para a nova amiga um mapa da faculdade com indicações coloridas e pontos de referência. Sakura, seguindo fielmente todas as instruções, conseguiu assistir às aulas e encontrar suas salas normalmente. Estava adorando o método de ensino chinês e a preocupação dos professores. Era realmente uma excelente faculdade. Merecia a fama que tinha.

Durante a semana inteira, a menina evitou trocar olhares ou palavras com Li. O rapaz se sentia o melhor do mundo e isso a irritava profundamente. Aquela arrogância e pré potência a tirava do sério e para piorar mais, devido ao curso de administração eles tinham algumas aulas mistas e pior do que suportar a soberba de Li era agüentar Lyu Ma. Aquela morena a destratava de propósito, chegou a humilhá-la várias vezes na frente dos outros a chamando de 'pobre' e 'bolsista', mas aquilo pouco lhe importava. Ela sabia quem ela era e que os seus princípios não seriam abalados.

Fanlee: "Hoje a Lyu Ma caprichou no decote. Parece mais que vai a um cabaré do que assistir a aula".

Rieko: "É o único jeito da pessoa chamar a atenção...Não consegue chamar a atenção intelectualmente, então acaba aumentando o decote"

Sakura: "Coitada gente...".

Fanlee: "A Rieko tem razão, e você não deveria defendê-la, ela só te destrata".

Sakura: "Eu só acho ela uma coitada...Ela deve ter aprendido isso em casa..."

Rieko (Se fazendo de desentendida) : "Você não acha muita ousadia dela ter se intitulado a Branca-de-Neve do musical de verão?".

Sakura (Casual): "Ela é morena".

Fanlee: "Eu também sou, e não foi por isso que eu peguei o papel de princesa. Aliás, pegar o papel de Zangado foi zoar com a minha cara, né?".

Rieko: "Eu vou ficar nos bastidores...E você Sakura? Quem você será?".

Sakura: "Eu não sei, ainda não fui ver".

Lyu Ma se aproximou seguida pelo grupo dos populares, exceto por Li e Ryu que estava conversando animadamente do outro lado da sala.

Lyu: "Kinomoto...Você vai ficar ótima de Rainha Má".

Sakura: "Rainha má? Eu?" (Deu risada): "Mas que previsível".

Maya: "Vai ter dinheiro para pagar a fantasia?".

Lyu: "Podemos fazer uma 'vaquinha' para ajudar a pobretona".

A loira tirou uma nota de 100 da carteira e jogou no chão.

Maya: "Isso eu dou de 'caixinha' para o meu motorista".

Fanlee (Brava): "Qual é o seu problema oxigenada? Fica na sua...".

Lyu: "Que foi 'zangado', porque você não vai fazer uma dieta? Depois você fala comigo".

Pronto a confusão estava armada. Fanlee partiu para cima da morena que só teve tempo de gritar ao sentir seus cabelos serem puxados com força. Maya tentou desgrudar a menina da cabeça da amiga, mas foi empurrada para longe e caiu arrastando algumas cadeiras. Sakura, assustada começou a gritar falando para elas pararem de brigar, mas ninguém parecia ouvir. A turma começou a se reunir em volta do grupo e atiçavam a briga gritando 'bate,bate'. Li correu até as duas juntamente com Ryu, que com muito custo jogou Fanlee no seu ombro. Lyu Ma estava desnorteada, descabelada, com a roupa rasgada e morrendo de raiva.

Lyu (Gritando): "Tudo por causa dessa JAPONESA ridícula e pobre".

Fanlee: "Mentira. Isso é por todas as vezes que você me chamou de gorda. Quer saber o que todos acham de você? Você é uma VACA que fica dando por ai em troca de status".

Lyu (Partindo para cima dela): "Ora sua..."

Syaoran (Segurando a menina): "Para com isso Lyu Ma, ta doida? E você também Fanlee que droga".

Lyu: "Me solta Li".

Sakura (Brava): "Agora ja chega vocês duas" (Virou-se para a amiga): "O que essa 'daí' pensa não é nosso problema. Deixa ela pra lá".

Lyu: "Falou a 'gata borralheira'. Já lavou o banheiro do restaurante hoje?".

Syaoran (Irritado): "Lyu Ma, chega! Você desonra a sua família se comportando desse jeito".

Com raiva a morena se desvencilhou dos braços do chinês e tentou se recompor. Se quisesse fazer parte do clã mais influente da China, teria que se comportar melhor e sabia disso, mas não era apenas a cara de boneca daquela japonesa que a irritava, mas a forma como Li olhava para ela. O pegou várias vezes com um olhar 'diferente' como se houvesse 'algo a mais' e isso colocaria todos os seus planos por água a baixo. Estava tão perto de conseguir o que queria e não ia ser a idiota da novata que tiraria isso dela. Não mesmo.

Lyu (Contrariada): "Tem razão, me excedi"

Fanlee (Ainda nervosa): "Você se excede todos os dias...".

Sakura (Olhando atravessado para a amiga): "Não começa...".

Ryu a colocou no chão sentindo as costas doerem. Logo a professora de literatura entrou na sala com 'cara de poucos amigos' e acabou com a confusão relembrando que deveriam ensaiar para o festival. A estréia aconteceria daqui a dois finais de semana, mas toda publicidade deveria estar pronta para essa sexta feira. Lyu Ma estava encarregada dos preparativos.

Enquanto as demais garotas arrumavam detalhes como flores e cortina, Sakura tinha que carregar caixas e pintar grandes painéis, com a desculpa de que a ela era uma ótima desenhista e todos gostariam de conhecer a arte japonesa. E o pior... Tudo valia nota! Nem fugir ou reclamar a jovem de olhos verdes poderia. Lyu Ma tinha muita amizade com os professores e poderia comprometer sua aprovação.

Dayo, sempre disposto a ajudá-la, cobria alguns atrasos no trabalho durante a semana. Sabia que Sakura estava se esforçando para conciliar seus horários. Ela sempre chegava suja de tinta, por isso o rapaz deixava o banheiro de funcionários da lanchonete bem limpo para que ela pudesse se banhar, sabendo que não dava tempo dela retornar para a irmandade feminina antes do expediente.

Já era noite de quinta-feira. Sakura havia acabado o serviço e resolveu adiantar um pouco o painel principal que anunciava a peça. Tinha que ficar pronto para o dia seguinte e chegar atrasada no trabalho novamente estava fora de cogitação, mas seu coração e sua mente estavam em outro lugar naquele momento.

...Flash Back...

Sakura: "Espelho, espelho meu" (Olhou com cara de soberba) "Existe alguém mais linda do que eu?".

Chao (Que fazia o papel do espelho): "Não existe. Tu és a mais linda desse reino".

Sakura (Interpretando): "Eu já sabia..."(Correu até a outra ponta do palco) "Eu sempre serei a mais bela de todas".

Ryu (Na coxia cochichando para Li): "Pior que é verdade. Na hora que a Lyu Ma aparecer de branca de neve não vai dar nem no 'dedinho' da Sakura".

O chinês não comentou, mas concordava com o amigo 'sem sombra de dúvidas'. Vê-la todos os dias estava fazendo algo crescer de maneira estranha em seu coração e isso o assustava um pouco. Ela parecia resplandecer no vestido medieval com a coroa que usava no ensaio da peça. Os olhos verdes o cativavam de maneira exagerada. Lembrou-se da lista para a noiva ideal e resolveu incluir 'linguaruda' nela...Ia fazer um comentário, quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Estranhou a ver o numero da irmã, geralmente Shiefa não ligava durante do horário de aula, a não ser que fosse algo muito importante.

Syaoran (Baixinho saindo do anfiteatro): "Alô".

Shiefa (Aos prantos): "Syaoran me ajuda...(Soluçou)...O Kun ele...".

Syaoran (Assustado) "O que foi? O que tem o Kun?".

Shiefa "Eu estava fritando camarão (Chorou mais ainda) Eu me descuidei por um minuto...(Soluçou) e ele puxou a panela...Syaoran ele está na UTI com 70% do corpo queimado".

Syaoran (Sentindo lágrimas nos olhos): "Não pode ser...".

Shiefa: "Os médicos...(Respirou fundo) Colocaram enxerto de pele, mas ele pegou uma grave infecção...Não sei o que fazer".

E nem ele sabia. Sakura tinha acabado de recitar suas falas, e aproveitando a parte em que Branca-de-Neve ensaiava a musica com os sete anões a menina saiu da sala para tomar ar. Aquela parte demorava muito e Lyu Ma errava as notas obrigando ao professor de musica recomeçar toda vez. Foi ai que o viu no canto do corredor, olhos ensopados e rosto transtornado. Hesitou um pouco, com medo de se aproximar, mas algo dentro de si dizia que isso era o certo para se fazer. Encheu-se de coragem e foi até ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele gritaria e espernearia com toda maravilhosa educação que tinha.

_Night and day I seek your face_

_Long for you in the secret place_

_All I want in this life_

_Is to truly know you more..._

Sakura (Baixinho): "O que houve com você?".

Li assustou-se com a intromissão em seus pensamentos. Ele encolheu-se ainda mais impedido que a menina percebesse sua tristeza. Mas era tarde. Sem que ele esperasse, ela ficou lá, ao seu lado, quieta, fazendo-lhe apenas companhia. Uma sensação calorosa começou a invadir o seu ser e seu coração acelerou.

_As the waters cover the sea,_

_So your love covers me_

_Guiding me on,_

_Roads unknown_

_I trust in you alone_

Estava tão confuso...

Syaoran: "Sabe..."(Tomou um pouco de ar) "Há coisas nessa vida que eu não entendo...Simplesmente não consigo.".

Sakura (Sorrindo compreensiva): "Por que talvez não caiba a nós compreender.".

Syaoran a encarou tão profundamente que a delicada flor de cerejeira corou de imediato, tamanha a intensidade daquele olhar. Se ele soubesse o rebuliço de sentimentos que causava nela, certamente pensaria mais antes de olhá-la daquele jeito.

_My Saving Grace_

_My endless love_

_Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with you_

_My one desire_

_My only truth_

_Deeper and deeper I'm falling in love with you_

Syaoran: "Por que veio atrás de mim?"

Sakura: "Eu não vim" (Sincera) "Não estava agüentando ouvir a Lyu Ma cantando lá dentro e eu já tinha acabado de recitar minhas falas, vim tomar um ar e te vi"

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Por menos que quisesse admitir gostava da presença dela.

Syaoran (Sorrindo fracamente): "Talvez você me conheça mais do que _eu_ a mim mesmo...E em tão pouco tempo"

Sakura (Um pouco sem graça): "Na verdade eu acho que te conheço pouco...Mas sei que todos precisam de conforto de vez em quando".

Syaoran (Um pouco mais animado): "Verdade...Sobre aquele dia no restaurante...eu gostaria de me desculpar".

Sakura (Surpresa): "O poderoso Li pedindo desculpas...Essa é nova"

Syaoran: "Nem eu estou me reconhecendo agora. Chorando e pedindo desculpas. Que tipo de feitiço você lançou em mim, rainha má?".

Fez graça se referindo a fantasia. A jovem estendeu um lenço, com uma pequena flor de cerejeira bordada.

Sakura: "Tome...Você fica melhor quando não está chorando, prefiro até quando você me irrita"

Ele deu risada em meio a um soluço e pegou o pequeno pedaço de pano.

Syaoran: "Então quer dizer que eu te irrito?".

Sakura: "Muito...Mas você faz o meu dia mais interessante. O que seria dessa faculdade sem as nossas 'briguinhas' não é mesmo?".

Syaoran (Sorriu sem graça e observou o lencinho): "Obrigado...".(Enxugou algumas lágrimas teimosas)

_with you.._

_fallin' in love with you..._

_And I will rise on wings of eagles_

_Soaring high above all my fears_

_I rest in your open arms of love_

Ele voltou a ficar com o olhar distante.

Sakura: "Não vou pedir para me contar o que está havendo, porque isso não é da minha conta...Mas se for algo que eu possa ajudar...".

Syaoran (Ele começou): "Meu sobrinho se queimou e está correndo risco de vida. A minha mãe morrerá de desgosto se isso acontecer...".

A jovem o fitou profundamente.

Sakura: "Como isso?".

Syaoran: "Ele puxou a panela com óleo quente".

Sakura: "Meu Deus!" (Um dor aguda invadiu seu peito) "Sua irmã deve estar surtando"

Syaoran: "Está, ela acabou de me ligar...Não sei o que fazer"

Sakura (Confortadora): "Meu pai sempre dizia que quando pedimos algo para Deus com muita fé, Ele nos atende...".

Syaoran (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "Deus?".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Sim...Aposto que se você pedir pra Ele, seu sobrinho vai ficar bom...Ele é especialista em fazer coisas simples virarem coisas extraordinárias ".

Syaoran (Surpreso): "Tem tanta fé assim, Sakura?".

Sakura (Alargando mais o sorriso): "É a única coisa que me sobrou...fé, sem ela não sou ninguém".

_As the waters cover the sea_

_So your love covers me..._

_covers me..._

Ele sorriu saudoso.

Syaoran: "Meu pai sempre me falou de Deus e de fé, mas quando ele morreu eu me revoltei. Coloquei a culpa em Deus e nunca mais orei".

Sakura : "Talvez esteja na hora de reatar relacionamentos".

Syaoran: "Talvez"

Sakura (Olhou para o relógio): "Preciso ir antes que eu chegue tarde no trabalho de novo"(Sorriu): "E preciso me trocar...Jea pensou servir mesas assim?".

Syaoran: "Não seria uma má idéia, eu iria ser servido por você desse jeito".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Sei...Fica com o lencinho. É um presente".

E correu deixando Li sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

_with you..._

_fallin' in love with you..._

_ohhhhh..._

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Sonhos de Cinderela

Capítulo IV

Por Mel

_Me apaixonando por você_

O painel era enorme tinha 12m de comprimento por 4m de altura e faltava apenas a finalização. Ilustrava a imagem da Branca de Neve segurando uma maçã vermelha em uma floresta e o príncipe a madrasta em segundo plano. As luzes artificiais feriam um pouco seus olhos, mas mesmo assim ela não parava. Já era quase meia-noite e não estava nem na metade. Afastou todos os pensamentos sobre Li e seu sobrinho de sua cabeça, se quisesse terminar aquilo tinha que se concentrar.

Voz: "Hei!".

Sakura (Sorrindo e virando-se para trás): "Olá Dayo!".

Dayo (Simpático): "Achei que estivesse com fome. Fiz alguns biscoitos para você(Estendeu uma sacolinha de plástico)".

Sakura (Limpando as mãos com um pano e água): "Muito obrigada...Não precisava se incomodar.(Pegou um biscoito e enfiou na boca) Estão deliciosos, Dayo!".

Dayo: "Eu ouvi você falando para Rieko que adorava amanteigados. Aprendi a receita com o senhor Wong. (Riu) Eu estava entediado mesmo, ai resolvi fazer alguns.".

Sakura (De boca cheia): "Ficaram ótimos... (Sorriu com carinho)Você é um amor Dayo.".

Dayo (Olhando para o painel): "Está ficando muito ê tem talento.É uma artista nata.".

Sakura: "Está dando muito trabalho...Se eu pudesse pediria ajuda a alguém...".

Dayo (Sentando-se e rindo): "Não sou muito bom nisso"

Sakura (Comendo mais um biscoito): "É...Eu sei. Mal entendo sua letra nos pedidos do restaurante (Sorriu) Cada um no seu quadrado, não é?".

Dayo: "Pois é...Não sei nem fazer boneco 'palito'". (Olhando para a quantidade de madeira espalhada no campo): "Você vai participar da peça também, não vai?".

Sakura: "Vou sim...Não te contei não é verdade? Serei a rainha má.".

Dayo (Rindo com gosto): "Era de se esperar que Lyu Ma desse um papel assim para você...Inveja mata.".

Sakura: "Inveja?".

Dayo (Sorrindo): "Sakura...Você acabou de chegar na faculdad única que consegue fazer o Li sorrir daquele jeito...Se eu fosse a Lyu Ma, também ficaria enciumada.".

Sakura (Sem graça): "Ele é só um amigo"

Ele a fitou curiosamente.

Dayo: "Sei...Então porque você fica vermelha quando eu falo dele?".

Sakura (Negando): "Não fico"

Dayo (Com uma sobrancelha levantada): "Você gosta dele.".

Sakura (Séria): "Eu não gosto dele"

O magrelo ficou um tempo sentado em silêncio, observando a amiga pintar.

Dayo (A vendo concentrar-se em um pequeno detalhe na maçã): "Bom... Eu já vou indo".(Chamando a atenção dela) "Não vá embora muito tarde, hein. Essa faculdade é muito grande, pode ser perigoso...Já expliquei sobre as gangs e tudo mais".

Sakura: "Pode deixar, já estou terminando".(Pintou mais um detalhe) "Tchauzinho Dayo. Muito obrigada por tudo. Os biscoitos estavam ótimos".

Dayo (Hesitando um pouco, ao perceber a escuridão): "Acho melhor eu ficar aqui com você.".

Sakura : "Não precisa. Prometo que não vou demorar muito.".

Dayo (Em Duvida): "Está certo...Qualquer coisa, você sabe onde me procurar. Se tiver medo me liga que eu te acompanho até seu quarto".

Sakura: "Pode deixar"

Já distante o menino acenou. Sakura respirou fundo e recomeçou o trabalho...A faculdade era assustadora à noite. Não podia negar...Mas não era hora para ter medo de fantasmas...Estava ocupada de mais para isso...

Li levantou-se da cama, assustado. Olhou para frente e ainda sentado tentou controlar a respiração acelerada. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos molhados e fechou os olhos tentando controlar seus próprios sentidos... Não chegava às duas horas ainda, mas seu sono havia desaparecido por completo. Fora um pesadelo tão...real. E ao mesmo tempo sem sentido algum. Um pedaço de pano branco caia no chão e ficava vermelho, e essa cena se repetia inúmeras vezes.

Estava muito estressado e preocupado. Não saber o que ia acontecer com o Kun, cuidar das empresas e estudar, além de ajudar no festival da faculdade estava cansando demais o guerreiro.

Syaoran (Praguejou, observando o lençol molhado): "Droga de pesadelo.".

Não entendia o porquê estava com tanto medo, era como se o seu coração estivesse lhe avisando que algo fosse acontecer. Mas o que? Será que tinha a ver com seu sobrinho? Levantou-se e resolveu tomar um banho. Precisava dissipar esses estranhos pensamentos. Ligou o chuveiro e fechando os olhos deixou a água cair no rosto refrescando seu corpo. Memórias brotavam em sua mente.

SSFlash Back...

_Syaoran (Casual): "Parece cansada"_

_Sakura (Sincera): "Estou muito cansada..."._

_Syaoran (Observando as olheiras): "Deveria se cuidar mais, vai acabar ficando doente desse jeito"._

_Sakura: "Pode ser...Mas não tenho tempo para descansar. As aulas, os ensaios, trabalho e agora esse painel doido que tenho que fazer"_

_ A viu respirar fundo e apoiar a cabeça na cadeira tão cansada que mal conseguia responder. Uma pontada de preocupação brotou no peito do rapaz. O que havia de errado com ela afinal?_

_Syaoran: "Você já comeu?"._

_Sakura: "Não estou com fome"._

_Syaoran: "Mas vai comer"(Retirou um pequeno pote de sua mochila e colocou na carteira dela) "Wei fez para mim, mas acho que vou comer na empresa hoje"._

_Sakura (Olhando o para o pote): "Não posso ficar com o seu almoço"._

_Syaoran: "Relaxa, eu peço um 'delivery'."_

_Sakura (Sorrindo): "Obrigada"_

_E com muito cuidado abriu o pote de porcelana._

_...SKS Fim do Flash Back..._

E lá estava ele novamente pensando 'nela'. Não podia conter seu cérebro, chegava a ser assustador. Havia menos de um mês que a garota mudara para a faculdade e já revirou sua cabeça totalmente. Pegava-se ansioso para as aulas mistas e sem querer acabava chegando mais cedo no horário do ensaio porque sabia que ela estaria lá. Aquilo era muito estranho. Borboletas brotavam em sua barriga quando pensava nela. O que era aquele sentimento afinal?

$$$$$ Flash Back $$$$$$$

_Syaoran (Sorrindo de lado): "A sua personagem combina direitinho com você."._

_Sakura (Mostrando a língua): "Está me chamando de bruxa?"._

_Syaoran (Galanteador): "Não, porque não existe ninguém mais 'bela' do que você nesse momento".(Pensando): "E nem no mundo inteiro. Como pode?"._

_Sakura (Rindo): "Que cantada barata Li, aprendeu com o Ryu foi?"._

_Syaoran "Não, ele é o rei disso tudo, jamais conseguirei esse titulo". (Torcendo o nariz): "E ele anda muito engraçadinho para cima de você mesmo"._

_Sakura: "Ele é muito engraçado na verdade".(Cochichou) "Lembra do dia da 'donzela'?"._

_Syaoran (Sem conter o riso): "Aquela foi a melhor"._

_Sorriu segurando a mão dela, imitando o amigo._

_Syaoran (Repetiu a cantada de Ryu): "Posso saber o nome dessa linda donzela?"_

_Sakura (Imitando Li): "Dozenla? Que cantada de velho essa Ryu"._

_ Os dois caíram na gargalhada assustando os outros colegas. Li não era o tipo de 'cara' que ria muito, ainda mais tão abertamente. Alguns observadores começaram a achar que havia 'algo a mais' entre os dois. Por mais que quisesse negar, percebeu a reação da menina com a sua aproximação e a suavidade da mão branquinha e isso aqueceu o seu coração de forma diferente. _

_Lyu (Se aproximando com cara de poucos amigos): "Vem logo, Li! Precisamos da sua ajuda, AGORA. Depois eu te recompenso no seu quarto"._

_$$$$$ Fim do Flash Back $$$$$$_

Fechou a torneira, enrolou-se em uma toalha e saiu de vagar para não escorregar no chão molhado. Colocou um short e abriu a varanda observando as estrelas. Havia algo dentro de seu coração que o estava deixando alerta. Sua sacada dava vista para muitas partes da faculdade, incluindo o campo de futebol onde todos os preparativos estavam. As aulas de educação física, por causa do festival foram canceladas. Respirou fundo. Foi então que viu um ponto iluminado na quadra. Alguém ainda estava trabalhando até aquela hora, mas quem?

Um vento forte entrou pela janela derrubando alguns objetos. Viu em câmera lenta o branco lenço delicado, com a pequena flor de cerejeira bordada cair de sua cômoda levando a taça de vinho tinto juntamente ao chão.

Seu coração parou por um instante.

Syaoran (Assustado): "Sakura!".

Sakura estava concentrada nas purpurinas que estava colando nas folhas da floresta para dar um ar de magia e ficção. Escutou alguma coisa se mexer atrás de si, mas não deu bola. Foi então que uma lâmpada estourou assustando a menina. Droga! Acabara de falar em fantasmas que agora a tecnologia a assustava.

Sakura: "Acho que deu um curto".

Pegou sua lanterna de bolso, com um pouco de dificuldade para ligá-la. Deu duas batidinhas no chão, virou a luz para si, apertou o botão e o objeto acendeu iluminado seu rosto. Direcionou então para o lugar do barulho e para sua surpresa um ser horrendo apareceu.

Sakura (Apavorada): "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!".

Homem1: "Ora, ora...O que uma menina tão bonita faz fora do quarto essa hora? Não te falaram que a faculdade de noite é muito, mas muito perigosa?".

Ela levantou-se e deu alguns passos para trás. O rapaz sorriu ainda mais, mostrando que lhe faltava alguns dentes.

Homem2: "Deveríamos ensinar para ela que não é hora para menininhas ficarem fora da cama. O lobo mal pode atacar...".

Sakura (Apontando a lanterna): "Que-quem são vo-vocês?".

Homem3: "Ora gracinha, não tenha medo...Não vamos fazer mal a você...Só vamos nos divertir um pouco (Sussurrou) Sou muito bom naquilo que faço...".

Sakura gritou em pânico novamente, dando passos mais rápidos para trás. Acabou tropeçando em uma lata de tinta e caiu no chão.

Sakura: "Eu não tenho dinheiro!".

Homem2 (Rindo maliciosamente): "E quem disse que nós queremos dinheiro?".

Homem1 (Se aproximando): "Não se faça de difícil, meu bem...Eu enlouqueço mulheres na cama.".

A menina fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em alguma saída. Pegou um pincel e jogou contra a cabeça de um deles, um outro com raiva daquela ousadia deu um chute na mão da menina seguido por um tapa certeiro no rosto.

Sakura não conteve o choro. Procurou alguma arma no chão, mas não achou nada, senão um pedaço de madeira que fazia parte do suporte do painel.

Sakura (Com a outra mão apontou o pau): "É melhor não se aproximar de novo de mim...".

Homem1: "E o que vai fazer com esse pedacinho de madeira?Jogar em mim?Que medo!(Riu) Já está tarde querida, grite o quanto quiser!Os mortos dos seguranças devem estar assistindo pornografia na TV uma hora dessas. Ninguém virá ajudá-la!".

Voz: "Quer apostar?".

A única coisa que o bandido viu foi um forte punho vindo em sua direção e seu corpo caindo com tudo na grama. Seu nariz doía e sangrava abundantemente.

Syaoran (Com os olhos em chamas,virando-se para ela) : "Você está bem?".

Sakura concordou com um leve aceno na cabeça. Estava tremendo de medo. Os outros dois capangas, parte da gangue da irmandade delta, partiram para cima de Li. Sem esforço o rapaz derrubou um deles com um certeiro chute no estômago. O outro fugiu de medo, seguido pelos demais que corriam arrastados. A japonesa permanecia estática. Um alívio tomou conta do coração do guerreiro, e novamente a imagem da taça caindo em cima do lenço voltou a sua cabeça. Havia chegado a tempo. Graças a Deus. Pegou a lanterna da menina, iluminando fracamente o local.

Syaoran: "Por que estava sozinha até essa hora? Não sabe que aqui é perigoso? A faculdade é dividida em turmas...Esses vândalos sempre saem à noite...".

Sakura (Não contendo as lágrimas): "Eu precisava terminar o painel...Sempre chego atrasada no trabalho (Soluçou).Não dava para esperar...".

Li ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

Syaoran: "Por que não olha para mim?".

Quando ela levantou o rosto, o coração de Li apertou ainda mais. Os dedos da mão do homem haviam marcado a bela bochecha e o punho que ela mantinha apertado ao peito, estava roxo. Li passou a mão delicadamente sobre o machucado do rosto.

Syaoran (Com raiva): "Aqueles porcos!".

Sakura (Um pouco mais calma): "Está tudo bem...".

Syaoran (A fitando diferente): "Não está tudo bem! Se eu não tivesse vindo, só Deus sabe o que aconteceria. Você tem que ser mais responsável!".

Sakura (O olhando intensamente): "Porque está tão preocupado comigo? Achei que estivesse sendo 'recompensado' por ter ajudado a Lyu Ma hoje"

Syaoran (Inconformado com as palavras dela): "Não teve 'recompensa' nenhuma se você quer saber".

Sakura: "Não quero saber".

Li sorriu. Puxou-a para cima ajudando-a a ficar de pé, notou um brilho diferente, quase mortal dentro das esmeraldas e por um momento seu coração disparou. Ela estaria com 'ciúmes'? Não, deveria ser só por causa do pós-trauma.

Syaoran :"Vamos, eu te levo ao hospital...".

Sakura: "Não precisa...".

Syaoran (Puxando o punho dela para vê-lo melhor): "Roxo do jeito que está...Terá muita sorte se não estiver quebrado...".

Sakura: "Mesmo assim...Eu posso ir sozinha...Você já fez de mais e-".

Syaoran (Sério): "Eu já falei que te levo e pronto..."

A japonesa concordou resignada seguindo o rapaz. Sentia-se protegida perto dele, era como se todo o seu medo tivesse desaparecido no momento em que ele apareceu para ajudá-la.

Sakura: "Como me achou?".

Syaoran (Sem saber o que responder): "Meu carro está ali".

A emergência do Hospital Central de Hong Kong era enorme. O tom azul claro predominava nas paredes. Médicos e enfermeiros circulavam por todos os lados carregando macas, soro, injeções. Havia muitos pacientes, desde crianças até senhores idosos.

Enfermeira (Sorrindo): "Prontinho, meu bem.(Terminando a tala) Foi apenas uma luxação...Poderá tirar o curativo daqui uma semana.".

Sakura (Retribuindo ao sorriso): "Graças a Deus! Se tivesse quebrado, não sei como faria para trabalhar.".

Enfermeira (Simpática) :"Seria melhor ficar sem esforçar muito este braço...(Colocou o último esparadrapo) Pode avisar ao seu namorado que está tudo bem. O susto já passou...Aliás você é uma menina de sorte!(Riu) Que rapaz lindo!".

Sakura (Corando): "Não!E-Ele não é o meu namo-".

Syaoran (Colocando o rosto da entrada): "Sakura? Posso entrar?".

Sakura (Fitando o rapaz encostado no batente da porta): "Claro!".

Syaoran : "Falei com o médico. Ele disse que em uma semana você já poderá tirar a tala. Não é ótimo?".

Enfermeira (Sorrindo): "Vou deixar vocês conversarem.".

Sakura (Após ver a mulher sair): "Muito obrigada, Li...".

Syaoran: "Syaoran" (Olhando profundamente para ela): "Meu nome é Syaoran se não se importa".

Sakura: "Até a Lyu Ma te chama de Li...".

Syaoran: "Eu sei, mas você não é a Lyu Ma".

Não sabia o que sentia por aquela pequena flor a sua frente, mas interrompera a 'fala' dela de propósito. Por algum motivo ele não queria que ela negasse que estavam juntos.

Sakura (Aumentou o sorriso): "Está certo, Syaoran. De qualquer forma muito obrigada"

Syaoran: "Não há de que...(Virando o rosto para a janela) Se importa se passarmos em um lugar antes de irmos embora?".

Sakura: "Claro que não...Já perdi o sono mesmo...".

Syaoran (Ajudando-a a descer da maca) : "Ótimo... Venha."

Saíram da salinha. Li dirigiu-se a recepção e trocou umas duas palavras com a recepcionista, que olhou para a japonesa com um sorriso simpático. Concordou com alguma coisa que o guerreiro havia dito e deu as costas.

Syaoran (Se aproximando): "Siga-me...".

Sakura (Concordando com a cabeça): "Certo...".

Iam caminhando cada vez mais para dentro do hospital. A menina pensou que o que Li queria fazer ficava fora do estabelecimento. Ele permaneceu calado até chegarem a uma área que Sakura conhecia muito bem. A unidade pediátrica de queimados. Percebeu a intenção do rapaz. Li ficara tão tenso que não conseguia abrir a porta.

Syaoran (Confessando): "Eu ainda não tive coragem de visitá-lo...Sempre falo com a minha irmã por telefone, mas ainda não o medo de me assustar demais...".

Sakura (Compreensiva): "Não se preocupe...Vai dar tudo certo.(O fitou ainda mais) É humano sentir medo, Syaoran...(Observou a contração na face masculina) Sabe qual quarto é?".

Syaoran: "43".

Sakura (Pegou na mão do guerreiro tentando passar segurança): "Vamos até lá...Poderá vê-lo pela janela...".

Syaoran: "Estou me sentindo péssimo.E se eu não o reconhecer? Shiefa disse que as queimaduras foram profundas e marcantes...".

Sakura (O fitando com carinho): "Não importa como ele esteja...Continua sendo o seu sobrinho que você ama... O importante é que fique vivo...Do resto, vamos cuidando, não acha?".

O chinês sentiu-se aquecido pela forma que a garota o olhava. Ela era tão linda. As marcas no rosto não escondiam de forma alguma a beleza daquela mulher. Por um momento esqueceu-se de tudo e apenas olhou dentro dos verdes mares que compunham seus incríveis olhos. Poderia ele estar 'realmente' apaixonado?

Voz (Trêmula, atrás do casal): "Xiao Lang...?".

Syaoran (Reconhecendo a voz) : "Shiefa...?(Fitou a irmã) Perdoe-me por não ter vindo antes...Onde está a mamãe?".

Shiefa (Abraçando o irmão): "Eu te compreendo...A mamãe foi comer alguma coisa na cantina...Estava há mais de dezoito horas sem se alimentar, acredita?" (O abraçou com carinho)

Syaoran (Ainda abraçados): "E o Kun?".

Shiefa: (Não contendo as lágrimas):"Ai...Xiao...O Kun está muito mal... Ele não está reagindo aos antibióticos... Muitas bactérias invadiram o corpo dele através queimaduras...Eu não sei o que fazer, dizer, agir (Sem se controlar mais) Meu filho está morrendo...E esses médicos não podem fazer mais nada.".

Syaoran (Acarinhando os cabelos da irmã): "Mas o que eles falam? E se o transferirmos para um hospital nos Estados Unidos?Importarmos algum antibiótico. Qualquer coisa, Shiefa, qualquer coisa.".

Shiefa: "Não tem como.(Respirou fundo) Uma viagem assim o mataria mais rápido. (Chorando) Eu já tinha pensado nisso...mas eles disseram que só por um milagre Kun sobreviveria na UTI e nem por um milagre numa transferência tão longa.(Soluçou)".

Syaoran: "Eles só podem estar brincando. Você falou que paga qualquer coisa? Que dinheiro não é problema?".

Shiefa (Triste): "Infelizmente nesse caso o dinheiro não pode fazer não está estabilizado para ser transferido,(Olhou finalmente para Sakura, que se mantinha calada e emocionada com a cena) Quem é você, pequena?".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Desculpe-me pela intromissão. Só estou acompanhando o Syaoran...(Estendeu a mão sadia) Muito prazer, sou Sakura Kinomo-".

Shiefa: "Sakura? (Estreitou mais os olhos sobre a jovem): Então é você a mulher que vem roubando a atenção do meu irmão todos esses dias?".

Sakura (Sem entender): "O que?".

Syaoran (Pálido): "Shiefa!".

Shiefa: "Xiao Lang fala muito sobre você...Parece que você consegue tirá-lo do sério. Meus parabéns! Não é qualquer um que faz isso.".

Sakura corou violentamente e fitou Li, que estava visivelmente constrangido.

Shiefa (Voltou-se para o irmão, rindo um pouco): "E também não é qualquer um que o deixa embaraçado.".

O guerreiro queria que abrisse um buraco na terra, onde ele pudesse enfiar a cabeça por alguns anos. Que idéia maluca da irmã! E ele não falava tanto da japonesa? Ou falava?

$$$$$$ Flash Back $$$$$$

_Shiefa (Ao telefone): "Não acredito..."._

_Syaoran (Assinando alguns papéis na empresa): "Ela me disse que nunca se relacionou com ninguém porque nunca se apaixonou, acredita?"_

_Shiefa: "E porque você está tão preocupado com o que ela faz? Já sei...(Riu) Você nunca tinha sido tratado por uma mulher assim antes e muito menos escutado algo assim"_

_Syaoran (Contrariado): "Isso não importa irmã"._

_Shiefa: "É a primeira vez que você me conta sobre alguma menina...(Jogando verde)Ela deve ser muito bonita."._

_Syaoran (Concentrado no documento): "Você não imagina o quanto..."._

_Shiefa (Rindo): "Ora ora...Será paixão?"._

_Syaoran (Se dando conta do que havia falado): "Não seja ridícula..."._

_Shiefa: "Você nunca foi um bom mentiroso..."._

_&&&& Fim do Flash Back &&&&&&_

Concentrou-se em um ponto fixo no chão. Se continuasse corando daquela maneira passaria mal por falta de sangue no resto do qualquer assunto posterior o chinês perguntou sobre as possibilidades de sobrevivência do sobrinho.

Shiefa: "Os médicos falaram de uma possibilidade sim...Mas é muito remota...Quase impossível!".

Syaoran (Mais controlado): "E qual seria?".

A japonesa começou a prestar mais atenção na conversa.

Shiefa: "Um raro tipo sanguíneo. Chama-se Beta O. É uma variação do sangue tipo O e induz a produção de leucócitos para o combate da doença. É um sangue antibiótico que salvaria a vida de Kay...".

Syaoran: "Ótimo... E como encontramos um doador?".

Sakura tentou interromper o dialogo, mas foi impedida pela chinesa que disparou a falar.

Shiefa: "É ai que está o problema...Apenas dez pessoas no mundo possuem esse tipo sanguíneo e o hospital não tem nenhum doador no banco de dados...Dizem que o imperador japonês tem o mesmo tipo de sangue, mas concorda que isso estaria fora de cogitação? Além disso, Eles disseram que mesmo tendo o doador, no caso avançado de Kun, tudo não passa de uma possibilidade, Ele teria que reagir ao sangue...".

Syaoran (Apressado): "Não há como saber onde essas pessoas vivem? Eu atravesso o mundo se for necessário! Convenço! Ofereço todo dinheiro possível! Pago as despesas do hospital...Dou casa, carros... Qualquer coisa.".

Sakura (Tentando falar): "Hei...Eu acho que-"

Shiefa (Soltando o ar): "Infelizmente não localizaram ninguém...eles procuraram na internet, mas não encontram. Estão tentando contato com o banco de dados de outros hospitais chineses.".

Syaoran (Aflito): "Como faremos?".

A garota percebeu o silêncio. Era finalmente sua deixa.

Sakura (Hesitando): "Talvez eu possa ajudar..."

Shiefa (Encarando a garota): "Conhece alguém com esse tipo sanguíneo?Sabe onde podemos encontrar um doador?".

Sakura (Fitando a chinesa): "Está falando com ele...Meu sangue é tipo Beta O.".

Li finalmente encarou as belas esmeraldas na sua frente.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Sonhos de Cinderela

Capítulo V

Por Mel

_Doces lábios que me atraem_

_Tomoeda 3:27 da manhã._

Tomoyo revirava-se de um lado para o outro. Estava tensa, assustada. A preocupação assombrava seus olhos e lhe causava medo. Tentara inutilmente adormecer girando-se inúmeras vezes na cama, mas tamanha era sua angustia que não conseguia simplesmente manter o corpo parado. Precisava andar. Quem sabe assim colocaria todos os pensamentos em ordem.

Sakura acabara de ligar, contando sobre o pequeno sobrinho de Li e a terrível situação em que ele se encontrava. A jovem de olhos violetas sabia a intenção da prima. Seu coração apertou ainda mais, obrigando-a a se sentar. Quando Sakura vivia em Tomoeda, sempre ajudava na pediatria doando e compartilhando um pouco de amor aos menos afortunados. Mas um pouco antes de ir para a China, passou por uma dura provação na qual teve sua vida comprometida.

Desenvolveu uma grave alergia ao soro injetado na veia antes da coleta, para evitar a coagulação. Fora proibida terminantemente de doar grandes quantidades de sangue, correndo risco de vida.

_&Flash Back&_

_Tomoyo: "Você precisa pensar direitinho...Isso é muito perigoso."._

_Sakura: "Tomoyo, eu preciso ajudar esse menino. Talvez Deus tenha permitido que eu viesse para China, apenas para ajudá-lo...No fundo...Nunca saberemos nossa missão de verdade."._

_Tomoyo (Preocupada): "Mesmo assim..."._

_Sakura: "Confie prima...Tudo vai dar certo no final...Se não deu certo, é porque ainda não acabou!"._

_&Fim do Flash Back&_

Tomoyo (Levantando-se na cama); "Sakura..."

Por que ela tinha que fazer essas coisas? Por que ela simplesmente não fingia que o sangue dela era A ou B?Sabia que a prima não se importaria com a própria vida e nem iria contar isso a ninguém para não comprometer o salvamento do pequeno garoto. Doaria o sangue e salvaria a vida de Kun, nem que isso lhe custasse sua pró ...

A campainha tocou assustando a moça. Ela correu para atender. Já sabia quem era. Aliás...A própria jovem o havia chamado e contado o ocorrido.

Touya (Com marcas visíveis de cansaço no rosto): "Posso entrar?".

Tomoyo (Dando passagem): "Claro...".

Indicando um acento, viu o rapaz se acomodar na cadeira bege e deixar o peso do corpo cair sobre o objeto.

Touya (Com o olhar distante): "Por que essas coisas precisam ocorrer, Tomoyo?".

Tomoyo (Fitando-o, triste) "Eu não sei...".

Touya: "Parece que a história está se repetindo...Quando minha mãe tinha 27 anos, os médicos pediram que ela doasse um pouco de sangue para uma garotinha que estava morrendo. (Encarou a menina) Você pode imaginar... Ela não pensou duas vezes...Mas por um descuido do Hospital, a agulha estava contaminada, e ela contraiu a doença que a levou em 40 dias".

Tomoyo (Emocionada): "Eu não sabia disso...Minha mãe não conta muito sobre a morte da sua. É muito doloroso para ela.".

Touya: "Quando descobrimos que Sakura herdara o mesmo tipo sangüíneo, ficamos com muito medo de ocorrer o mesmo. Mas elas eram muito parecidas... E nada impediu que minha irmã ajudasse as pessoas!".

Tomoyo (Sorrindo fracamente): "Ela sempre teve um grande coração...".

Touya (Respirando fundo): "É... Mas depois dessa alergia, Sakura entrou em depressão quando uma das meninas que ela visitava morreu de infecção generalizada...".

Tomoyo: "Sabe Touya, Se impedirmos Sakura de doar o sangue, ela jamais nos perdoará e levará o peso disso consigo o resto da vida...".

Touya: "Esse é meu medo. Se ela não morrer pela alergia, poderá morrer de tristeza... E essa sim é a pior morte.".

Tomoyo: "Ela já é madura o suficiente para fazer as próprias escolhas...".

Touya: "Eu só peço a Deus que não leve a minha irmã... Ela é tudo o que eu tenho no mundo...".

Tomoyo: "Vai dar tudo certo... (Sorriu) Sakura sempre diz que Deus nunca dá provação maior do que aquilo que podemos suportar.".

Touya (Sorrindo também): "Tem razão... Precisamos ter fé".

Tomoyo (Levantando-se): "Vou fazer um chá...(Virou-se de costas quebrando o encanto que Touya a fazia sentir, sempre que estavam juntos...)".

Deitada numa maca, como sempre fazia ao doar sangue, Sakura respirou fundo tentando controlar o próprio coração. A claridade da luz florescente machucava um pouco seus sensíveis olhos claros. Em câmera lenta via a enfermeira preparando a injeção de soro. Tremeu um pouco, com medo do que viria a seguir. Seria a porta de entrada para a vida de Kun...ou a porta de saída para sua vida? Não sabia. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

_& Flash Back &_

_Shiefa (Chorando): "Não acredito...(Abraçou Li) Não acredito! Muito obrigada... Eu não sei o que dizer"._

_Sakura: "Não precisa dizer nada e não precisa me o médico. Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, melhor."._

_Shiefa pegou as mãos de Sakura e depositou um carinhoso beijo nos dedos não enfaixados. Correu atrás do especialista que cuidava de seu pequeno. Finalmente tinha uma boa notícia. Conforme a chinesa se distanciava, o olhar de Sakura se perdia na imensidão do medo de seus pensamentos. No fundo tinha medo de morrer._

_Syaoran (A encarando seriamente): "Você tem sangue Beta O?"._

_Sakura: "Tenho"._

_Syaoran (Transtornado): "Como isso é possível? Justo você..."._

_Sakura: "Herdei da minha mãe...Não sei como essas mutações acontecem"._

_Syaoran: "Quanto você quer por isso? Eu te dou o que você quiser"._

_Sakura: "Nada..." (Sorriu) "Eu não quero nada em troca, ficou doido?"._

_Syaoran: (Balançando a cabeça para quebrar o encanto que o sorriso dela causava sobre si): "Eu não sei o que dizer, eu..."._

_Sakura: "Não precisa dizer nada. Só espero que dê certo"._

_Syaoran: "Eu orei ontem" (Confessou) "Cheguei em casa, e orei...Pedi para Deus que fizesse um milagre, mas eu nunca imaginei que antes de pedir a resposta já estivesse aqui" (Tocou os cabelos mel) "Comigo"._

_Sakura (Arregalando os olhos ao toque carinhoso): "Você deve estar confuso com tudo o que está acontecendo"._

_Syaoran (Sincero): "Confuso...Eu não sei o que está acontecendo coigo! Você não sai da minha cabeça"._

_Sakura: "Eu...olha..."._

_Syaoran(Sentindo uma dor aguda no peito): "Eu acordo e penso em você, eu durmo pensando em você...Eu estou ficando louco com isso"_

_Sakura: "Syaoran eu-"_

_Syaoran: "E agora vem essa situação e te conecta mais ainda comigo...(A encarou timidamente) Eu nunca pensei que fosse falar isso, mas eu...estou apaixonado por você"._

_Sakura (O encarou) "Syaoran isso não pode acontecer. Você não podia ter se apaixonado por mim. Não agora nesse momento"._

_Ela estava em crise. Sonhara com isso, não podia negar. O chinês não saia da sua cabeça. Ela sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, mas ela não precisava de um motivo para ficar brava com Deus. Se Deus a tinha escolhido para doar seu sangue e salvar esse menino, custando isso a vida dela...Então o faria, afinal, Ele escolhe os soldados mais fortes para as batalhas mais difíceis._

_Syaoran (Com medo): "Por que? Você...gosta de outra pessoa?"._

_Sakura: "Não é isso..."._

_Syaoran (Aliviado): "Então o que é?". _

_Sakura: "Quero me concentrar nessa doação...Não é tão simples assim..."._

_Syaoran: "O que não é tão simples? Sakura, pelo amor de Deus. Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?"._

_Sakura (Pálida): "Não, eu não estou escondendo nada..."_

_Syaoran (Realmente preocupado): "Você é uma péssima mentirosa"._

_Sakura: "Eu não posso contar" (Respirou fundo). "Só me prometa uma coisa"._

_Syaoran: "O que você quiser"._

_Sakura: "Se alguma coisa me acontecer, durante o procedimento por favor...transfira o meu corpo para o Japão, para ser enterrado perto dos meus pais"._

_Syaoran (Em pânico): "Nada de mau vai acontecer com você"._

_Sakura: "Eu não estou tão certa"._

_Syaoran: "Você está me assustando"_

_Sakura (Deixando uma lágrima escorrer): "Eu estou assustada"_

_ O guerreiro sentiu seus sentidos explodirem no ar. Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de mal gosto. Sem pensar puxou a menina envolvendo ela em seus braços._

_Syaoran: "Vai dar tudo certo, o Kun vai reagir...você vai ficar bem. O procedimento não é invasivo e não vão tirar todo o seu sangue"._

_Sakura: "Eu sei disso... Mas me prometa, por favor"._

_Syaoran: "Prometo, mesmo sabendo que nada de mau vai acontecer com você, mas prometo se isso te deixa mais tranqüila"._

_Sakura (Sorriu): "Agora só temos um problema"._

_Syaoran: "Qual?"._

_Sakura: "Como a Lyu Ma vai reagir sabendo que eu também estou completamente apaixonada por você?"._

_ Aquilo fora demais para o chinês. Em meias palavras aquela linda mulher que salvaria a vida de seu sobrinho, aquela que fazia borboletas voarem em sua barriga estava dizendo que estava apaixonada por ele. Seu coração bateu tão forte que pensou que morreria. Sentiu um medo profundo de perdê-la. Era como se por trás daquele pedido tão inesperado houvesse um tom de despedida. Sem pensar duas vezes, encurtou a distancia entre eles e carinhosamente provou os lábios que invadiram sua cabeça por tanto tempo. Eram tão doces...Por que seu coração estava daquele jeito? Seria isso amor? Estaria ele já passando do nível de paixão? Deus! Se pudesse a beijaria para todo sempre. Apesar de estática no começo, ela começou a corresponder ao beijo criando um encaixe perfeito. Ele havia sido o primeiro e não queria que houvesse segundo ou terceiro. _

_ Apertou-a ainda mais sentindo os delicados dedinhos brincarem com seu cabelo da nuca. Um sentimento de posse surgiu em seu coração. Ela era tudo o que ele queria...Para sempre._

_Foram interrompidos pelo barulho do celular dela._

_Sakura (Se recompondo): "Alo? Oi Touya..."_

_ Escutou a menina falar ao telefone em japonês. Olhou-se no espelho, seus lábios ainda vermelhos pelo o que acabara de acontecer entre eles e ainda sim só sentia vontade de sorrir. _

_& Fim do Flash Back &_

_For You have set me free_

_You're all that I seek_

_Your love completes my life_

_You're the air that I breathe_

Sakura olhou para o outro lado, encarando o pequeno Kun. A doação não seria feita a uma bisnaga, para evitar qualquer risco de contaminação a cânula que ligava a veia de Sakura terminava na veia do braço esquerdo do pequeno menino, que apesar de queimado não tinha muitas marcas no rosto. Do lado de fora, Shiefa, Syaoran e Yelan assistiam ao procedimento por uma grande janela.

Um formigamento nos pés chamou a atenção da japonesa. A mesma sensação que sentira quando tivera aquela crise alérgica. Revirou-se um pouco na maca. Tinha que ser forte e resistir pelo menos, até Kun receber a quantidade certa.

Sakura (Pensando): "Deus me de forças..."

_And I will lift my voice to the one who has saved me_

_I will sing_

Syaoran (Observando o procedimento): "Você acha que isso vai dar certo?".

Shiefa (Encostando as costas no vidro): "A parte mais difícil conseguimos...Encontramos um doador.(Soltando um longo suspiro) Eu ainda nem acredito nisso... Só pode ser um milagre...".

Syaoran (Ouvindo o celular tocar insistentemente) Alô?".

Lyu: "Alô?Li? Aonde você está?(Riu um pouco) Preparei uma surpresa tão legal (Riu de novo), invadi seu quarto só de lingerie, e você não estava...Estou tão carente. Acho que vou fazer amor com meu ursinho de pelúcia.".

Syaoran (Reconhecendo a voz da menina): "Você bebeu de novo Lyu ? (Balançando a cabeça) Estou...No Hospital.".

Lyu: "Por quê?(Tomou mais um gole da bebida alcoólica) Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Syaoran: "Alguns problemas pessoais...".

Lyu: "Entendo...(Riu de novo, mostrando seu transtorno) Você vai demorar?".

Syaoran (Soltando o ar): "Provavelmente...".

Lyu: "Que saco! (Soluçou) Tava precisando de uma massagem!".

Syaoran: "Lyu...você está bêbada...acorde Wei e peça para ele lhe fazer um café bem forte.".

Lyu: "Eu não preciso de café...Eu preciso de carinho e atenção!Sai daí do Hospital...".

Syaoran (Revirando os olhos): "Você está fora de si".

Lyu: "Não, não não! (Riu) Eu estou muito bem! Aliás...(Soluçou!) Eu acho que você está mentindo para mim...sabia? (Riu) Ué? Cadê o Champanhe?Quem tomou meu Champanhe? (Riu de novo) Você está com a Kinomoto não está?".

Syaoran (Se assustando): "Do que você está falando?".

Lyu: "Eu sei que está...(Riu) Semana passada quando dormimos juntos, você me chamou pelo nome dela duas vezes...Pensa que não ouvi? Mas eu escuto muito bem. Sem contar o jeito que você a olha...".

Syaoran: "Não tenho tempo para essas coisas, agora. Depois conversaremos. Tome um café amargo...Preciso desligar...Tchau!".

Apertou o botão vermelho de seu aparelho, desligando o telefone na cara da menina. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele chamou Lyu Ma de Sakura? Uma inquietação invadiu seu ser. Sentia-se mal por ter dormido com a chinesa pensando na outra. Sentiu-se mal por ter dormido com qualquer outra mulher que não fosse 'ela'. Assim que a transfusão terminasse, daria um jeito nisso. Terminaria oficialmente com Lyu Ma e assumiria um relacionamento com Sakura, um relacionamento de verdade.

_I will reach out_

_I'm reaching for more of you in my heart_

Yelan (Apesar de cansada, mantinha-se firme): "Filho está tudo bem com você?".

Syaoran (Estranhando a pergunta, sabia que a mãe tinha um sexto sentido, mas às vezes aquilo o assustava): "Por que diz isso, mãe?".

Yelan: "Está diferente. Distante... Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Syaoran: "Não aconteceu nada.".

Yelan (Sorrindo): "Não minta para mim, eu te conheço... Sei quando o meu menino está diferente...".

Syaoran (Mentindo): "Preocupação por causa do Kun";

Yelan (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "Mesmo?".

Syaoran: "Pelo o que mais seria?".

Shiefa (Interrompendo a conversa): "Estou com um pressentimento ruim.".

Yelan (Encarando a filha): "Acha que não vai dar certo?".

Shiefa: "Não é isso... Parece que...".

Li levou à mão a cabeça lembrando-se da cena em que a taça de vinho manchava o pano branco. Encarou Sakura pálida, sobre a maca. O especialista de Kun gritou para algumas enfermeiras que acompanhavam o procedimento. Muitas pessoas vestidas de branco circularam o pequeno garoto, com diversos aparelhos.

_I will sing_

_And I'll cry out for more_

Shiefa (Com o coração em saltos): "O que está havendo?".

Syaoran : "Não dá para ver.".

Médico (Dentro da sala): "Ele está reagindo...Os batimentos estão aumentando".

Pegou a lanterninha e apontou para os olhos rubis, vendo que a pupila reagia à luz. Sorriu. Estava dando certo.

Médico: "Chame a família dele...Ele está lutando contra a infecção...(Virando-se para Sakura) Ouviu, meu bem? Ele reagiu. Graças a você.".

Ela permanecia quieta, apenas um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Syaoran (Entrando no quarto, antes de sua mãe ou irmã. Independente da notícia ele era o que física e mentalmente estava mais forte para recebê-la): "O que está havendo? Algo de errado?".

Enfermeira: "O seu sobrinho reagiu... Os batimentos dele estão aumentando... (Riu um pouco) Deve muito a essa jovem.".

Syaoran (Beijando a testa da japonesa): "Muito obrigado..."

Sakura (Tocando na mão de Li): "Você... pro...prometeu"

Sakura soltou mais um sorriso fraco e Li a olhou assustado. Estava com tanto sono. Seus olhos foram caindo pesadamente e um barulho agudo ensurdeceu seu ouvido. Não escutava o próprio coração. Não sentia seus pés, ou suas mãos. Tudo estava tão escuro.

Syaoran: "Sakura? Sakura? (Vendo o rosto se tornar mais pálido e o aparelho apitar forte) Sakura?".

Médico (Gritando) : "Estamos perdendo a menina...Droga.(Olhando o visor) Ela teve uma parada cardí os aparelhos!".

Syaoran (Arregalando os olhos): "Como assim? (Virando-se para ela) Sakura, minha flor... Fala comigo!".

Médico (Afastando o rapaz) : "É um choque anafilático. Os batimentos estão caindo!".

Syaoran (Lutando contra o médico, que o arrastava para longe da maca): "Espera! Sakura!SAKURAAAA!(Sentindo a água inundar seus olhos)

_And I will wait on you_

_Listening for your voice_

_Pure as gold refined_

Logo a equipe do hospital estava ao redor da cama de Sakura. Afastaram de vez um Li descontrolado e aflito... Atraídas pelo barulho, Yelan e Shiefa entraram no quarto, vendo Syaoran encostado no canto, caído sobre os próprios joelhos.

Shiefa(Murmurando): "Kun...Não...".

Foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar ao ver a manifestação do time médico, mas para sua surpresa, as atenções não estavam voltadas para o seu pequeno filho.

Shiefa: "O que houve? (Fitando o irmão) O que aconteceu Xiao Lang?".

Syaoran (Sem conter a tristeza): "A Sakura ela...Teve uma parada cardíaca...".

Yelan: "Mas ela estava tão bem...Era um procedimento tão simples...Como pode?".

Em câmera lenta, o chinês via os esforços da equipe para tentar reanimar Sakura.

Syaoran (Em completo desespero): "Eu não sei, mãe.".

Yelan colocou a mão nos ombros do filho, que pela primeira vez chorava abertamente a sua frente. A irmã mais velha agora entendia o desespero do rapaz. Ele amava aquela mulher de verdade.

_I will sing_

_And I'll cry out for more_

_Continua..._

Preferências

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferências


	6. Chapter 6

_Sonhos de Cinderela_

_Capítulo VI_

_Por Mel_

_Eu fui feito para amar você_

Era um típico velório oriental. Diversas flores de cerejeira cobriam o túmulo de mármore. As letras douradas refletiam a graça e a doçura da criatura que vivera pouco, mas deixara sua marca na história.

Sakura Kinomoto.

"_Melhor amiga, irmã e prima..."_

Li estava sentado, um pouco afastado observando a movimentação das pessoas ao redor do corpo. Lágrimas e gritos ecoavam pelo cemitério. Não havia um sussurro de alegria. O mundo estava chorando a perda da menina. Um homem alto e magro sentou-se ao lado dele. Não queria ninguém por perto naquele momento. A mulher que amara tinha morrido…A única coisa que pôde fazer foi cumprir sua promessa e transferir o belo corpo para ser enterrado junto aos pais.

Dayo: "Não entendo porque essas coisas acontecem com as melhores pessoas...".

Syaoran não respondeu. Apenas encarou o rapaz com o olhar repleto de dor.

Dayo: "Faria qualquer coisa para trazê-la de volta...".

Syaoran (Prestando atenção num barulho insistente): "Está ouvindo isso? Parece um alarme.".

Dayo (Assustado): "Essa não! É um incêndio, derrubaram uma vela na cortina!".

Syaoran: "Temos que tirar o corpo de Sakura daqui!".

Dayo (Correndo): "Não dá...Tarde de mais...Pede para o urso gigante...".

Syaoran (Ensurdecido pelo barulho): "O que? Não consigo te ouvir! Qual dos ursos? (Vendo o vestido da menina pegar fogo)SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Li caiu da cama assustado, levando consigo os lençóis e o travesseiro. Olhou para os lados e contemplou o suporte de madeira maciça entalhado. Levantou passando a mão no local dolorido. Detestava esse tipo de pesadelo, que ultimamente se tornara freqüente desde o incidente com Sakura. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o próprio coração. Suas noites não tinham mais sentido...Sua vida perdera a cor desde quando ela entrara em coma por causa da transfusão. Naquele dia sua alma dormiu junto com a dela.

Olhou o vaso rachado e lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Lyu Ma quando chegara em casa. A morena havia adormecido em sua cama esperando por ele.

UUUU Flash Back UUUU

_Syaoran (Delicado): "Lyu Ma, acorda são dez da manhã"._

_Lyu (Murmurando): "Nossa eu dormi tudo isso?"._

_Syaoran: "Você bebeu de mais...Vamos, tome um banho...Vou pedir para Wei preparar um café forte. "._

_Lyu (Manhosa): "Eu vim aqui para te satisfazer (Puxou o colarinho da camisa pólo) E é isso que farei"._

_Syaoran (Retirando as mãos dela de sua blusa): "Precisamos conversar. Isso não pode continuar assim"._

_Lyu: (Esperançosa): "É não pode mesmo..."._

_Syaoran: "Temos que dar um jeito nisso e logo"._

_Lyu: "Verdade"._

_Syaoran (Corajoso): "Eu estou apaixonado..."(Fez uma pausa) "Por outra pessoa"._

_Lyu: (Sentindo o pânico corroer seu ser): "O que? Co-Como?"_

_Syaoran: "Eu quero ser honesto com você. Não quero te magoar e nem te tratar como um objeto, mas eu não quero nada com você, alem da sua amizade"_

_Lyu: "Desde quando o poderoso Li se preocupa com os sentimentos de alguém?" (Riu irônica) "Eu não quero a sua amizade" (Desesperada) "Eu quero você"._

_Syaoran(Um pouco triste com a situação): "Eu nunca te prometi nada"._

_Lyu: "Sei disso mas...Eu sempre fiz tudo o que você quis. Venho de uma família tão tradicional quanto a sua...Fomos feitos um para o outro". _

_Syaoran: "Lyu Ma ninguém controla o coração e agora eu sei disso..."_

_Lyu: "É pela vaca da Kinomoto não é? Só pode ser por ela...Então eu estava certa (Com raiva) Você transava comigo pensando nela..."._

_Syaoran (Incomodado): "Para com isso Lyu Ma"._

_Lyu: "Aquela mulherzinha de quinta...Olha para mim!(Tirou a blusa) Olha o tamanho dos meus seios..."._

_Syaoran: "Isso não tem nada a ver com o tamanho dos seios Lyu, entenda..."._

_Lyu: "O que eu estou entendendo é que você me trocou por uma japonesa de família simples, tem noção disso? Eu não ligo se você quiser dar umas 'transadas' com ela...Você vive catando outras mulheres por ai... Mas apaixonado? Acha mesmo que o clã mais tradicional da China vai aceitar uma estrangeira?"._

_Syaoran(Sem querer demonstrar preocupação): "O combinado era alguém da minha escolha"._

_Lyu (Aterrorizada): "De dentro do país! Você não pode me trocar por uma estrangeira pobretona...Não pode fazer isso comigo" (De repente se deu conta): "Você estava fazendo o que no hospital, afinal? Lavagem cerebral?"._

_Syaoran(Limitado): "Resolvendo alguns problemas familiares..."._

_Lyu: "Você levou a Kinomoto lá, não foi? Eu ouvi uns caras da irmandade Delta falarem que você defendeu ela na quadra de esportes..."._

_Syaoran (Com raiva): "Eles tinham tentando violentá-la...Ainda não sei como vou proceder juridicamente sobre o assunto, mas isso não vai ficar em vão...Aliás (Deu-se conta da rapidez da fofoca) "Como você ficou sabendo?"._

_Lyu (Mentindo): "Ora Li...Tudo o que você faz repercute na faculdade...Sempre alguém vai contar, ver, escuta...Deveria estar acostumado" (Pensando) "Jamais vou contar para ele que fui eu quem deu a dica de que havia uma bela moça sozinha naquele lugar, nem ferrando..."_

_Syaoran (Acreditando): "As pessoas deveriam cuidar mais da vida dela, e vamos se veste, eu te acompanho até seu quarto"._

_Lyu (Pegou o vaso e tacou contra a parede): "Eu sei o caminho sozinha, não preciso da sua 'piedade'"_

_UUU Fim do Flash Back UUU_

_Aeroporto de Hong Kong 8:32 da Manhã._

O imperador do Japão, Hiroshi Tanaka desembarcou de seu jato particular dando uma boa olhada na parte da cidade exposta pela altura da pista de pouso. A cada degrau que descia, observava com atenção o novo ângulo que se formava. A ex-colônia inglesa era aconchegante e à luz do sol se tornava um lugar cheio de lembranças.

Ministro: "Majestade?".

Hiroshi: "Pois não?".

Ministro: "Temos que ir, majestade...O clã Li o aguarda...E há repórteres nos esperando para depoimento.".

Hiroshi (Um pouco distraído): "Ah sim...(Olhando novamente a paisagem) "Sabe me dizer em qual hospital ela está?".

Ministro: "No Hospital Central de Hong Kong, majestade...Está sendo bem cuidada e assessorada...Não se preocupe com isso. (Olhando para o relógio de pulso) Agora precisamos ir, pararemos nas empresas Li, antes de qualquer coisa.".

Hiroshi: "Sim...".

O imperador colocou seus óculos de sol e seguiu o ministro, acompanhado por inúmeros seguranças. Hoje seria um longo dia.

UUUUUUU

Li estava sentado confortavelmente na poltrona presidencial de sua empresa. Seus olhos quase se fechavam devido ao sono acumulado. Há dias não conseguia dormir direito e sempre aquele 'estúpido' pesadelo o amedrontava a ponto de não querer dormir para não ter que enfrentar a dor de reviver o velório imaginário de sua amada. À sua frente papéis com negociações a serem aprovadas, relatórios conferidos, eventos planejados, brindes distribuídos e tantas outras coisas. Sua ausência na última semana, devido à crise que Sakura passou, acumulou diversos afazeres. Varreu com o olhar a mesa de vidro, e soltou o ar com tudo. Logo o imperador do Japão estaria ali. Seu coração deu um salto. A vida era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.

_& Flash Back&_

_ O barulho fraco ecoou no quarto branco da U.T.I do Hospital Central de Hong Kong. Os aparelhos emitiam o mesmo som, criando uma sinfonia angustiante. Os médicos conseguiram fazer o coração de Sakura voltar a funcionar, mas ela entrara em coma há exatamente cinco dias. Não havia muita esperança aos olhos da medicina. Ela estava muito mal._ _O guerreiro a visitava sempre que podia, cada vez se sentia mais apegado a ela e esse sentimento estava começando a consumir sua mente. Não entendia o que estava ocorrendo com ele, mas o simples fato de olhá-la lhe trazia a paz que seu coração procurava há muito tempo._

_Kun estava cada dia melhor, e acordara de sua inconsciência induzida. Comia direito e divertia-se assistindo desenhos na TV, ou ouvindo histórias que a sua avó contava especialmente para ele. Durante esse tempo, Syaoran voltou uma vez para faculdade a fim de contar à senhora Tyng, Dayo, Fanlee e Rieko sobre o ocorrido. Todos os dias os amigos davam um jeito de visitar Sakura.O chinês detestava admitir mas não gostava nem um pouco de encontrar Dayo no quarto da menina. Ele a olhava de uma forma que fazia Li sentir algo queimar dentro de si._

_ Vasculhando as fichas de matrícula Syaoran conseguiu o telefone do irmão da garota._ _Avisou Touya que embarcou imediatamente para Hong Kong junto com Tomoyo, com as despesas pagas pela empresa Li. A senhora Yelan os hospedou na mansão, à contra gosto do biomédico que não queria de forma alguma atrapalhar, mas ninguém ganhava em argumentação da matriarca do clã mais influente da China._

_ Tomoyo levava flores para a prima e essências de frutas para perfumar o cômodo. Wei, a mando do rapaz pedira para colocar outro príncipe em seu lugar, na peça da universidade e Lyu Ma percebendo a ausência de Sakura nos ensaios, também escolheu outra madrugada e Syaoran havia saído das empresas e estava se dirigindo ao hospital. Touya e Tomoyo estavam na mansão. Haviam acabado de deixar o lugar onde Sakura dormia._

_Seu coração estava diferente o dia todo, sentia uma inquietação fora do normal. O guerreiro entrou costumeiramente no corredor azul claro e ficou parado diante da enorme janela de vidro observando o sono profundo que Sakura entrara desde a transfusão. O médico saiu do quarto com uma prancheta na mão e uma notável expressão preocupada._

_Syaoran (Ansioso): "Como ela está?"_

_Médico (Calmamente): "Os batimentos estão estabilizados" (Promoveu um sorriso de alívio nos lábios do chinês) : "Mas sinto dizer que ainda não há registro de funções cerebrais; creio que se continuar assim teremos que tomar uma difícil decisão..."_

_Syaoran virou-se rapidamente buscando fitar outro ponto que não fosse o rosto do doutor. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, mas não queria demonstrar o que estava sentindo. As palavras do médico castigaram ainda mais sua alma._

_Syaoran (Sério): "Não vamos desligar os aparelhos!"._

_Médico: "É bobagem prende-la aqui."_

_Syaoran: "Eu já falei que não vamos desligar e pronto!"._

_Médico (Firme): "Não posso obrigá-lo, Sr. Li, mas pense um pouco. Sem as funções cerebrais, a senhorita Kinomoto começará a ter sérios problemas...A circulação não é mais a mesma e logo vão começar as amputações. Ela vai acabar indo embora de pedacinho em pedacinho."._

_O chinês voltou seu olhar para a cama que repousava a linda menina. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se das palavras que trocara com Touya._

_££ Lembranças £££_

_Touya (Fitando a irmã no vidro): "Ela sabia que isso ia acontecer..."._

_Syaoran (Sem entender): "Como assim?"._

_Touya (Encarando o chinês): "Sakura é fortemente alérgica ao soro de não coagulação...A ultima vez que ela doou quase morreu e foi avisada que se ela doasse novamente poderia ser a última vez"_

_Syaoran (Com os olhos arregalados): "É por isso que ela me fez prometer aquela coisa maluca..Ela sabia...(Balbuciando) E é por isso que ela não queria que eu me apaixonasse por ela, para não sofrer..."._

_Touya (Sorrindo): "Imagino que ela queria ser enterrada junto com os meus pais...essa Monstrenga! Não tem jeito mesmo...Quanto a você não se apaixonar por ela (Viu a face do chinês contrair ao perceber que ele escutara) "Acho que isso não deu muito certo, não é verdade?"_

_Syaoran: "Estou sendo tão óbvio assim?"_

_Touya: "Você não...Mas os seus 'olhos' sim..."._

_Syaoran: "Eu sinto muito...Eu não sei o que dizer, se eu soubesse talvez eu-"._

_Touya: "A escolha foi dela...E eu tenho que respeitar o que minha irmã escolheu..."._

_Um silêncio incômodo se sucedeu depois disso.O coração de Li sentira um baque indescritível._

_Syaoran (Soltando o ar com tudo): "Posso perguntar uma coisa? Eu andei pesquisando sobre o sangue Beta O, e vi que o imperador japonês também tem esse sangue...E Sakura sempre está usando um cravo silvestre no pescoço. Não é o símbolo real japonês?"._

_Touya (O encarando firmemente, após alguns minutos calado): "Do que está desconfiado?..."_

_Syaoran (Sendo pego de surpresa): "Só achei muita coincidência..."._

_Touya: "Não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável!"._

_Syaoran: "O que você quer dizer com isso?"._

_Touya: "O Imperador Hiroshi Tanaka é meu avô..."._

_Syaoran (Dando um passo para trás): "Como assim? Seu avô? Seu sobrenome não é Kinomoto? (Lembrando-se da história) Então a lenda é real"._

_Touya (Encostando na parede): "Ele é o pai de minha mãe. Minha mãe foi criada pela tradicional família Amamya, para protegê-la de assuntos do governo e ameaças internas...Ser mulher e ainda a única herdeira era algo que o parlamento não queria aceitar.(Deu um suspiro) Nem ela sabia disso...Fomos descobrir apenas no dia de sua morte. O meu avô explicou tudo, juntamente com o patriarca da família que a criara. O imperador explicou também o porquê da objeção da família Amamya com o casamento da minha mãe com um professor de universidade."._

_Li escutava tudo com muita atenção._

_Touya: "Sakura nunca soube disso... Decidimos não contar a ela...Ainda mais que houve suspeita de envenenamento proposital por concentração extra de medicamentos... Imagine a mudança que geraria no doce coração que ela tem...Ela é a princesa da Terra do sol nascente...Mas ainda assim, é uma garota normal que perdeu a mãe..."._

_Syaoran: "Espera um pouco...Isso tudo faz de você é o herdeiro do trono japonês...Porque pelo o que eu saiba, o imperador não tem mais filhos..."_

_Touya (Fechando os olhos): "Não tenho sabedoria suficiente para comandar o povo..."._

_Syaoran: "O seu avô sabe que ela está assim?"._

_Touya: "Liguei para ele ontem de manhã...Ele ficou arrasado"._

_£££ Fim das Lembranças £££_

_Li apoiou a mão no vidro e jogou para frente o peso do corpo. Vendo a batalha mental do rapaz, o doutor se retirou para deixá-lo pensar uma complicada decisã sabia o médico que não era apenas esse o assunto responsável pela angústia do rapaz._

_Voz: "Li? Está tudo bem?"._

_O guerreiro levantou a cabeça e virou-se para o homem magro que segurava um belo ramalhete de flores amarelas._

_Syaoran (Respondeu seco): "Está sim. O que faz aqui há essa hora?"_

_Dayo (Olhando a janela de vidro): "Não conseguia dormir...Então vim visitá-la...Nenhuma melhora?"._

_Syaoran (Negando com a cabeça): "Nada ainda...Ela precisa reagir, senão os médicos vão desligá-la dos aparelhos"._

_Dayo (Encostando-se na parede): "Sabe...Surpreende-me sua preocupação com ela...Jamais imaginei encontrar o futuro líder do clã Li de madrugada no Hospital"._

_O jovem não respondeu, apenas fitou profundamente Dayo que permanecia olhando para frente. Por que se sentia tão incomodado com a preocupação do magrelo em relação à Sakura._

_Syaoran: "Onde quer chegar?"._

_Dayo (Na lata): "O que sente por ela Li?"._

_Surpreso, o guerreiro não reagiu. Nunca esperou uma pergunta tão direta de alguém que mal o conhecia._

_Syaoran(Sincero): "Não acha que está sendo ousado de mais?"._

_Dayo : "Não...Gosto da Sakura e me preocupo com ela"_

_Syaoran (Receoso): "Está apaixonado por ela?".(Pensando): "Droga! Não deveria ter perguntado isso!"_

_Dayo: "Isso te preocupa?(Sorriu misteriosamente) Se quer saber a verdade, seria muito fácil se apaixonar por ela. A doçura, beleza e energia contagiam qualquer um (fechou o sorriso) Mas meu coração tem outra dona..."._

_Syaoran: "Então, por que se preocupa tanto com ela?"._

_Dayo: "Talvez porque ela foi à única, em muito tempo, que não se importou em ter um amigo cuja mãe é cozinheira em uma lanchonete!"._

_Syaoran: "..."._

_Dayo: "Estou esperando uma resposta"._

_Syaoran: "Eu a amo..." (Confessou) "E mesmo com ela nesse estado a cada dia que passa eu a amo mais"_

_Dayo: "Que bom que você colocou isso para fora...(Sorrindo de lado): "Agora vou entrar e colocar as flores no quarto dela..."._

_O chinês assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e com o coração mais leve viu o loiro colocar o ramalhete na cabeceira da menina, sentar-se na beirada da cama e contar alguma coisa animadamente_

_££££ Fim do Flash Back ££££_

_All the colors of the rainbow_

_All of voices of the wind_

_Every dream that reaches out_

_That reaches out to find where love begins_

Yelan, Touya e Tomoyo entraram na presidência, aguardando a chegada de Hiroshi e acordando Li de seus devaneios.

Secretária (Ao telefone): "Sr. Li? O imperador está aqui...".

Syaoran: "Mande-o entrar, por favor...".

Colocou-se de pé, juntamente com os outros, em sinal de respeito à autoridade que cruzaria sua porta.

Syaoran (Vendo a comitiva): "É um prazer recebê-lo, majestade.".

Hiroshi : "O prazer é todo meu, não tenho como agradecer os cuidados que estão tendo com a minha neta.(Dirigiu-se ao neto) Touya...(Lhe deu um grande abraço) Que saudades, meu querido".

Os seguranças se entre olharam. Era bem difícil uma autoridade demonstrar um sentimentalismo tão grande, daquela maneira.

Touya: "Eu sinto muito vovô...Não pude cuidar dela como prometi...".

Hiroshi: "Não diga isso...(E virando-se para o ministro e segurança) A partir de hoje deverão se referir ao meu neto como sua alteza real, e prestar reverência ao titulo...".

Touya: "Não acho que isso seja necessa-".

Hiroshi: "É o meu herdeiro...".

Ele se acomodou na poltrona indicada pelo presidente das empresas, estava mais sério do que o normal.

Hiroshi (Sem muita cerimônia): "Como ela está?".

_Every word of every story_

_Every star in every sky_

_Every corner of creation lives to testify_

Touya (Após um longo suspiro): "Mal...Só por um milagre conseguirá se salvar...Não reage, não há sinais cerebrais...".

Hiroshi (Colocando a mão na cabeça): "Sabe...Eu sou o único homem que teve apenas uma filha e a está perdendo duas vezes...".

Tomoyo (Comovida): "Alteza, não fale assim...eu ainda tenho fé de que ela vai ficar bem...".

Hiroshi: "Doce Tomoyo...Agradeço tanto seu carinho por ela...(Tossiu um pouco)".

_For as long as I shall live_

_I will testify to love_

_I'll be a witness in the silences when words are not enough_

Touya: "A culpa é minha... Eu deveria tê-la impedido desde o principio...".

O imperado levantou a manga da túnica que usava, revelando que uma parte de seu braço era prótese.

Hiroshi: "O Sangue Beta O, é a nossa benção e a nossa maldição. Mas para o coração de um rei, o povo vem sempre em primeiro lugar...Tem sorte de ter puxado sua avó Touya... E ter um sangue 'normal'".

Yelan: "Acha que isso deveria ir a público?...".

_With every breath I take I will give thanks to God_

_Above_

_For as long as I shall live_

_I will testify to love_

Syaoran (Na defensiva): "De forma alguma...Sakura nunca gostou de ser o centro das atenções...".

Yelan: "Uma hora ou outra vão descobrir que ela é uma princesa.".

Syaoran: "Ela está em coma...e ainda querem milhares de fotógrafos relatando a desgraça dela nas primeiras páginas dos jornais?(Se alterando) Ela não merece isso.".

Hiroshi (Virando-se para Li): "Nutre algum sentimento por ela, não é rapaz?".

Um silêncio se formou. As atenções voltadas para o guerreiro.

Syaoran (Gaguejando): "Eu ma-majestade...".

Hiroshi (Após um sorriso fraco): "Seus olhos estão opacos de tristeza...(Riu um pouco) Já vivi muitos anos, meu filho...Sei do que estou falando...".

Ele não sabia o que responder. Se houvesse um buraco na terra, com certeza enfiaria a cara.

Touya (Cortando o assunto): "O que faremos a respeito de Sakura?".

Hiroshi : "Quero vê-la...".

_From the mountains to the valleys_

_From the rivers to the sea_

_Every hand that reaches out_

Lyu (Invadindo a sala e ameaçando a secretária): "Syaoran Li! Você precisa me escutar!

Syaoran (Com os olhos arregalados): "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Lyu: "Você está com aquela japonesa detestável, não está? Diz que era mentira. Que você não está apaixonada por ela.".

Syaoran (Apertando o botão do telefone): "Chame a segurança. Temos um problema na sala presidencial.".

Lyu (Nervosa): "Não ouse...(Virando-se para todos) Onde está aquelazinha?ONDE?".

Syaoran: "Saia Lyu Ma...Não torne as coisas piores do que já estão".

Lyu : "Aquela garçonetezinha não vai ganhar o seu coração..."

Tomoyo (Alterada): "Para sua informação aquela garçonetezinha é a prin-".

Touya (Tampando a boca dela): "PRIMA dela...E ela não vai admitir que a destrate, ouviu bem?".

Lyu(Levantando uma sobrancelha): "E você quem é?".

Hiroshi (Levantando-se e encarando a ousada criatura): "Herdeiro do trono japonês e você menina...Está desonrando a sua casa dessa maneira...".

Lyu: "Eu não estou nem ai!(Transtornada) Não vou ser deixada para trás...Ouviu bem? Não vou...". (Olhou para Li): "Eu estou esperando um filho seu".

UUUUUUUUU

Tum, tum...Tum, tum...Tum, tum.

Enfermeira (Assustada): "Doutor...Acho que o senhor deveria ver isso...".

UUUUUUUUUU

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Sonhos de Cinderela

Capítulo VII

Por Mel

_Despertar da Sereia_

O sol já estava brilhando na água, antes que Syaoran Li percebesse. Um círculo ondulado de ouro sobre a superfície do lago de carpas. Cena de quadro...Um guerreiro que treina durante toda madrugada, normalmente é o primeiro a perceber o sol nascer no topo da colina. Isso significava que sua noite de trabalho finalmente acabou e seus músculos fadigados teriam em fim a paz merecida.

No entanto, não foi o que aconteceu naquele dia. Apesar de a luz estar refletida na superfície das águas, a escuridão ainda estava presente no coração de Li. O vento era de causar arrepio, mas ele não sentia. Sua família dormia tranquilamente e a família de Sakura estava descansando. Acomodara o imperador da Terra do Sol em sua mansão. Apesar de parecer severo à primeira olhada, Hiroshi era um bom homem. Justo e ponderado em tudo o que fazia.

Sua espada estava toda suja, o tempo fora maldoso, porém ele não estava pensando naquilo. Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe de seu mente estava nas empresas, revivendo um momento angustiante. Conforme o vento soprava forte, suas lembranças voltavam com intensidade.

_£££££ Flash Back ££££££_

_Lyu: "Eu não estou nem ai!(Transtornada) Não vou ser deixada para trás...Ouviu bem? Não vou!". (O encarou) "Eu estou grávida"_

_Yelan (Áspera): "Essa mulher está descontrolada...(Virando-se para os seguranças que acabaram de entrar na presidência) Tirem-na daqui,agora"._

_Lyu (Rindo escandalosamente): "Pode me tirar da sala, senhora...Mas jamais me tirará da vida do seu filho..."._

_Syaoran: "Você nunca fez parte da minha vida..."._

_Lyu: "Não? (Riu) Mas a partir de agora estou fazendo...Syaoran Li, porque o filho que estou esperando é SEU!"._

_Syaoran: "O que? (Balbuciando) Mas isso é impossível...Nós sempre nos cuidamos..."._

_Lyu (Vitoriosa): "Nenhum método anticoncepcional é 100 seguro..."._

_Yelan (Sábia como sempre): "E o que faz pensar que um filho prende um casal para a eternidade, ou te coloca dentro de uma família tradicional como a nossa, mocinha?"._

_Lyu: "Eu...(Sem saber o que responder) Vamos ver quando isso cair nas mãos da imprensa..."._

_Yelan (Irônica): "Ah meu bem! Você será mais uma das mulheres da China que inventam ter um filho de Li...(Riu) Se todos os boatos fossem verdadeiros, ele teria povoado Hong Kong sozinho..."._

_Lyu: "Está sendo irônica com uma coisa séria, senhora..."._

_Yelan: "Estou te tratando como você merece..."._

_Lyu: "Vou ensinar seu neto a odiá-la...Quero ver se essa sua ironia perdura por muito tempo"._

_ Carregada pelos seguranças a morena quase foi jogada pelos portõ aquela notícia não tivesse abalado nenhuma estrutura do clã, mas com certeza mexera com a cabeça de Li Syaoran._

_Hiroshi (Após um momento de silêncio): "Já passei por isso meu rapaz...Minha querida Megumi não foi a primeira mulher que tive...Mas no fim eram histórias sem importância..."._

_Syaoran (Soltando um sorriso fraco): "Fico envergonhado com o que aconteceu..."._

_Touya: "Acidentes acontecem...Além do mais, sua mãe tem razão...Essa moça não foi a primeira e nem será a última que inventará histórias..."._

_Syaoran : "Pode ser...Mas isso é tão estranho...(Virando-se para o imperador) Perdoe-me por importuná-lo dessa forma..."._

_Hiroshi (Soltando um sorriso compreensivo) : "Bem vindo ao mundo da liderança nacional, meu rapaz...O que inventam sobre nós...Dariam livros e livros de ficção..."._

_Syaoran: "Sua nação tem sorte de ter um governante tão sábio quanto o senhor..."._

_£££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back £££££££££££££££££££_

Syaoran (Colocando a mão na testa): "Aonde eu estava com a cabeça?Por que eu não fui atrás para saber...?E se ela realmente estiver esperando um filho meu?".

Voz : "Já acordado?".

Syaoran (Um pouco assustado): "Eu ainda nem dormi, Wei.".

Wei: "Imaginei...Você chegou meio avoado do escritório...".

Syaoran: "Problemas...".

Wei (Sorrindo compreensivo): "Entendo...(Riu) Nada que um bom bolo de chocolate não resolva...Vou pedir para a senhora RaNa preparar um...".

Syaoran: "Talvez ajude...(Ficou em silêncio por mais um tempo) Lyu Ma apareceu ontem no escritório, no meio da reunião...".

Wei (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "E o que ela queria?".

Syaoran (Após um longo suspiro): "Depois de fazer um escândalo...Dizer que esperava um filho meu...".

Wei (Espantado): "Filho?".

Syaoran: "É...".

Wei: "Achei que o senhor sempre se cuidasse, jovem Syaoran.".

O guerreiro fitou o tutor sem entender muita coisa.

Syaoran: "E sempre me cuido...Nunca fiz algo sem preservativo...".

Wei: "Sabe...Durante esse tempo que o senhor esteve ausente da faculdade...vários boatos surgiram sobre casos seus com a senhorita Sakura...Até que ela havia engravidado e você a escondeu para que não percebessem.".

Syaoran (Indiferente): "Um bando de gente que não tem o que fazer...".

Wei (Sério): "Concordo...Mas mesmo assim...Isso dá motivos de sobra para Lyu Ma inventar uma história...".

Syaoran (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "Está dizendo que ela está mentindo?Não Wei...Pelo escândalo que ela fez...Parecia tão...Certa do que estava falando...".

Wei: "São apenas hipóteses...Além do mais...Se o senhor sempre usou preservativo é muito esquisita uma gravidez, ainda mais em um momento como esse...".

Syaoran (Com raiva): "É isso que me aflige...Como pode ter acontecido?Um filho Wei...um filho, justo agora que eu...".

Wei: "Justo agora que você se viu apaixonado pela senhorita Sakura".

Syaoran: "Como sabe?".

Wei: "Eu sempre soube...Havia percebido antes de você". (Mudando de assunto): "E como está a senhorita Sakura?".

Syaoran (Mudando o semblante para visivelmente magoado): "Muito mal...E a culpa é toda minha...Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...(Encarou o velho), tenho tanto medo de perdê-la Wei...tanto (Os olhos mareados) "A Sakura...Ela...Vê o mundo de uma forma diferente...Ela é uma princesa Wei, mas não sabe disso...E mesmo que soubesse, duvido que isso influenciaria sua personalidade...Ela é doce com todos, gentil...Até comigo...Mesmo quando eu não mereço...Ela se doa pelos outros...É frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte...É inteligente e ao mesmo tempo ingênua...É linda...E eu?".

Wei: "Até poucos dias atrás ninguém resistia ao herdeiro do clã Li!".

Syaoran: "Até poucos dias atrás...Eu não enxergava um palmo na frente do meu nariz...(Soltou o ar com tudo) Eu me declarei para ela Wei, e ela sabendo o que iria acontecer se ela doasse o sangue para o Kun, disse que eu não poderia me apaixonar por ela...Mas e agora? Que eu...Ah Wei, se Sakura se for, eu não saberei como suportar e...Droga!(Socando uma árvore) "Agora vem a Lyu Ma com essa história de gravidez. O que eu diria para Sakura se ela acordasse?".

Wei (Sorrindo): "Por que não tenta dizer a verdade?".

Syaoran (Desconfiado): "A verdade?"

Wei: "Ela sabe que não vai ser a primeira mulher que apareceu na sua vida e sabe também que você já dormiu com a Lyu Ma muitas vezes".

Syaoran: "A Sakura jamais aceitaria saber que está separando um casal".

Wei: "Vocês nunca foram um casal".

Syaoran (Olhando para a grande cerejeira do seu jardim): "Eu faria qualquer coisa para trazê-la de volta..."

Wei: "Deus respondeu quando você pediu um doador, respondeu quando você pediu para salvar o Kay e mesmo sem você saber respondeu antes de você pedir por um esposa. Tenho certeza que esse 'amor' que brota dentro do seu coração não é algo 'a toa', por que não tenta mais uma vez recorrer a Ele?".

Syaoran: "Acha mesmo?".

Wei: "Sempre achei".

_A thousand times I've failed_

_Still Your mercy remains And should I stumble again_

_I'm caught in Your grace_

A chuva fustigava seu corpo com fúria, mas ela não se importava e não parava de correr. Precisava chegar a um lugar seguro, tinha que fugir. Podia sentir o poder maligno atrás dela, perseguindo-a ferozmente.

_Everlasting_

_Your light will shine when all else fades_

_Never ending_

_Your glory goes beyond all fame_

E a escuridão a envolvia como um manto de sombras, tornando o cenário assustador e mortal. Precisava sair daquele lugar...Mas como?Tudo estava tão confuso...Não sabia como fora para lá, só sabia que precisava correr...Mas para onde? Estava em um labirinto dentro de sua própria mente, de onde não conseguia escapar.

_Syaoran: "Deus eu sempre me achei capaz de resolver tudo sozinho..."._

Ouvia uma voz aterrorizante confundindo-a o tempo inteiro, acusando-a de coisas passadas, relembrando-a de seus erros. Sentia-se insegura, incapaz, incompleta, perdida, cabisbaixa, sem forças, sem esperanças...sem vida!

_Your will above all else_

_My purpose remains_

_The art of losing myself_

_In bringing you praise_

Tudo parecia perdido ao seu redor. Por mais que corresse, não chegava a lugar algum. Por mais que tentasse nada conseguia, por mais que enxergasse nada via... Uma Sakura sem vida...

_Syaoran: "Mas eu percebi que nem o meu dinheiro e nada do que eu tenho pôde trazer a mulher que eu amo de volta"_

O mar estava fechado

_Syaoran: "Mas meu pai me ensinou sobre o Seu amor e eu por tanto tempo esqueci que ele existia e confiei nas minhas forças, até ela aparecer...Por favor Deus, não a tire de mim. Traga-a de volta por favor"_

Tudo em sua volta começou a brilhar, e por mais que tentasse manter seus olhos abertos, não conseguia. A claridade era enorme. Escutou claramente em seu coração: _"Ainda não chegou a sua hora, você é minha escolhida para mudar o mundo ao seu redor..."..._A luz foi diminuindo gradativamente, as imagens foram aparecendo até que por fim, conseguiu identificar a lâmpada redonda do quarto da UTI.

_Everlasting_

_Your light will shine when all else fades_

_Never ending_

_Your glory goes beyond all fame_

Um movimento incomum transformou o calmo Hospital em um circo de emoções. A unidade de terapia intensiva fora invadida por centenas de médicos relatando algo inusitado. Um _**milagre**_! A medicina tinha muitos mistérios, que gerara até séries na TV no Discovery Chanel, mas ouvir sobre um feito misterioso é muito diferente do que testemunhar um.

Médico (Olhando para a tela no computador): "As funções cerebrais estão voltando...É como se todo esse tempo ela só estivesse (Encarou a equipe) dormindo...(Virou-se para um deles) Quero uma tomografia agora.".

Assistente: "Certo doutor...(Hesitou por um momento) Acha que ela vai ficar bem?".

_In my heart and my soul_

_Lord I give You control_

_Consume me from the inside out_

Médico: "Não dá para dizer ainda...(Virou-se para a enfermeira) Por favor avise a família Li para comparecer ao Hospital...".

Enfermeira (Com um belo sorriso): "Avisarei, senhor...Com licença...".

Médico (Olhando novamente para a tela do computador): "Preparem rápido a maca, não quero perder nenhum momento...".

Assistente: "Certo!".

Wei (Atendendo ao telefone): "Mansão Li, bom dia?".

Enfermeira (Do outro lado da linha): "Eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Syaoran Li, por favor...".

Wei: "E quem gostaria?".

_Lord let justice and praise_

_Become my embrace_

_To love you from the inside out_

Syaoran chegou por trás fazendo um sinal com as mãos, perguntando quem era.

Enfermeira: "É do Hospital Central de Hong Kong...É sobre a senhorita Sakura Kinomoto...".

Wei encarou o jovem guerreiro à sua frente...Tampou o telefone com as mãos e o entregou sussurrando quem era.

Syaoran: "Alô? Syaoran Li falando?".

Enfermeira: "Senhor Li! O senhor poderia comparecer ao Hospital o mais rápido possível?".

_Everlasting_

_Your light will shine when all else fades_

_Never ending_

_Your glory goes beyond all fame_

Syaoran (Alterado): "O que houve?".

Enfermeira: "Não damos nenhum tipo de informação por telefone...".

Syaoran: "Só me diz se ela está bem...".

Enfermeira: "Desculpe, senhor...Não posso dizer...".

Syaoran (Após um longo suspiro): "Eu estarei aí o mais rápido possível...(Colocou o telefone no gancho e encarou Wei) Foi igualzinho quando meu pai morreu! Nenhuma informação poderia ser dada por telefone...Por favor, acorde minha mãe, e a família de Sakura...".

Wei: "Certo...".

Syaoran (Desanimado, encarou o grande janela de vidro) "Quando finalmente achei alguém por quem eu sinto algo...A levam de mim...Acho que Deus não me escutou dessa vez" (Sentindo um desespero incomum invadir seu coração) "Se você ficasse viva...você, Sakura Kinomoto, seria minha esposa...".


End file.
